Gundam Seed: Silence is Deadly
by precious1421
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events the Cosmic Era is once again engaged into War. Pairings AxC and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first time doing something like this. If you read my story I hope you like it(: **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Cagalli was currently sitting in the Parliament building staring at the members while tapping her fingers roughly on the the table, clearly irritated by what was being said.

"Miss Cagalli I feel that it's best that you don't go to the Plants for the celebration" one member said.

"I also agree to that Miss Cagalli, it's just not safe!" another said.

That was it, the last nerve Cagalli had snapped, she stood up so fast her chair fell to the floor, she slammed her fists down on the table and through clenched teeth said "what the hell do you mean not safe!" She was really pissed, she hasn't seen her brother and friends since they left for the final battle in space! She wanted to see them, no needed to see them again!

"Well it's just that everytime you go to space something bad happens" said Nate Lancaster the new Prime Minister of Orb.

Cagalli looked at him completely dumbfounded "wh ..what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders and raised his hand "Heliopolis, Jachin Due, Armory One, and Junius Seven Colony Drop."

Cagalli stepped back "It's not like I did any of that you ba" Nate interrupted her mid sentence "I know that, it's just that we feel you have bad luck in space is all that were saying."

The rest of the members felt that Nate could handle this situation on his own better so they excused themselves and left the room. Cagalli watched them leave and then turned her attention to the twenty year old Prime Minister, she had to admit he was handsome his wild light brown hair and peircing blue eyes, he was well built and tall but it was nothing compared to Athru- she shook her head she couldn't think about him right now. She then turned her attention back to Nate who was looking at her amused "Nate, none of that had to do with my luck you know?"

Nate laughed and stood up and walked over to Cagalli and looked her straight in the eyes "I know that, I was just kinda hoping you would go along with it, the real reason is the threats on your life Representitive."

Cagalli leaned down and fixed her chair so that she could once again sit down on it. She then layed her head on the table, she knew she was most likely going to lose this arguement and the worst part was she doesn't even know how to explain herself to Kira, Lacus, and most of all Athrun if she isn't able to attend the celebration. "I figured as much, but I really want to go, and wouldn't it look bad if the Princess of Orb didn't show up?"

Nate smiled slightly at the fact that she actually admitted to being a Princess for once, he then leaned down so that Cagalli and him were face to face "Yes I suppose that it would be bad, so I guess I have no choice but to let you go." Cagalli raised her head smiling widely "thank you, although even if you stuck to saying 'no' I would have just snuck off!" she then winked. Nate laughed "but you have to have at least six body guards and" she cut him off. "Six body guards? Hell no, I can take care of myself thank you very much!" she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Nate sighed and stood up "it's six guards or you can just forget going and trust me you won't even be able to "sneak off" as you said." Cagalli turned her head to face him and she stood up as well "fine but it's a secret okay? I don't want my friends to worry." Nate smiled "of course and" he was interrupted again but by Col. Ledonir Kisaka this time.

"Cagalli I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you privately." Cagalli looked over to Kisaka who was standing at the door waiting for her answer "understood", she then turned to Nate "excuse me but I will be taking my leave now." Nate bowed "no problem, Princess." Cagalli turned to walk towards Kisaka all the while saying "don't call me Princess!" Nate laughed.

Cagalli was walking in step with Kisaka to her office they didn't say a word the whole way. Once they arrived she went and sat at her desk, "what's so important that we had to talk in private?" Kisaka sat across from her and looked her straight in the eye "are you planning to go to the end of the war celebration in Plants this weekend?" Cagalli sighed "not you too, and yes I am along with six body guards. Am I correct to assume you will be one?" Kisaka bowed his head "no I am unable to leave due to situations." Cagalli raised an eyebrow "what kind of situations?"

Kisaka stood up and looked down at her "work, obviously." Cagalli jumped up "I'll give you the clear so you can go you know? I'm sure you want to see everyone too!" Kisaka tilted his head a little to the left and smiled sadly, "Cagalli I saw them when the Archangel landed and before they all returned to the Plants to take their new positions." Cagalli bowed her head in shame "I see so it was only me that was to busy to congratulate them and give them a happy welcome back." Kisaka put a hand on her shoulder "they knew you were busy and understood that so don't be to upset about it, now I must go I have to go talk with some new military recruits. Since I most likely won't be seeing you again before you leave, I wanted to say, be safe, and have fun Cagalli, good bye." Cagalli looked at Kisaka's retreating form "good bye Kisaka, see you when I get back!" Although she couldn't see the troubled look on his face. She languidly sat back down and opened a desk drawer and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and herself playing at the beach, she looked at it for a minute or so, and smiled sadly while putting it back into the drawer, while thinking 'I miss you all".

0000

Captain Taber, a tall man with long grey hair tied in a pony tail and dark red eyes, was currently on his way to make sure that the final preparations for his plan were running smoothly. He entered the bridge on his ship "Eric how are things looking" a young man turned to Taber "Sir, everything is in order here and on earth as well!"

Taber sat in his chair an smiled wickedly "good, we need to make sure we catch the Princess of Orb but we can't kill her till we get the information that my boss needs, then by all means the little bitch can rot!"

Eric looked away then back to Taber "Sir, one of the pilots isn't in the briefing room." Taber stood up "which one!" Eric gulped a little "your son sir" that did it, Taber stood up and walked out of the bridge before anyone could speak another word.

0000

Braeden a nineteen year old boy with untamed blonde/brown hair and dark red eyes was laying on his bed starring blankly at the ceiling thinking about the plan to kidnap the Orb Princess. He rolled to the side 'I wonder if she will remember me?' Just then the door slid open revealing a pissed off Taber "Braeden what the hell are you doing?"

Braeden yawned and sat up "what does it look like I'm doing?"

Taber stepped forward "it's looks like your being lazy!"

Braeden stood up and shrugged his shoulders "Captain, I am currently resting do to the fact that we are going to be very busy this weekend and we can't afford me to make a mistake due to being tired, corrrect?"

Taber rolled his eyes "your just like your mother!" Braeden looked at his Father right in the eye "I take that as a compliment, you know?"

Taber's features lightened a little bit and he let out a little laugh "I suppose you do, but Braeden you really should be in briefing we changed the plans a little bit."

Braeden tensed a little "why? The last plan we finally chose to do was flawless!"

Taber put a hand on his son's shoulder it's because someone sent the Princess threats, so now they are taking extra security for her safety." Braeden relaxed again "I see that really doesn't change anything though, it should still run quite smoothly" Taber didn't budge "that's true and we don't really have to worry all that much about being attacked by Zaft, because they won't fire at us once Cagalli is on board for the chance she could get hurt." Braeden looked up "why would the Plants worry about Cagalli getting hurt anyway?"

Taber shrugged his shoulders "because the new Chairwoman and Miss Attha are "friends", supposedly." Braeden glared at the floor and sighed in disgust "they are just using Cagalli! She's just to blind to see it, but it doesn't matter because this weekend I'm saving her from those filthy Coordinators!" Braeden started to walk towards the door and turned around to speak one last time to his Father before walking out "Father I'm going to the briefing room now, don't worry I will get Cagalli this weekend without any casualties on our side." Taber smiled and nodded to Braeden "good that's what I like to hear son" and with that said Braeden left the room.

Taber walked out the door soon after to make his way back to the bridge and laughed loudly 'Braeden your a damn fool!'

0000

Meyrin Hawke was running a check on the satalites in space when she noticed an unknown ship, 'hmm that's odd, I should go inform Commander Joule'. She clicked print and stood up to retreive the pictures, she quickly was making her way out of the building when she ran into Shinn, literally.

"hey why don't you watch" Shinn started to say till he realized that it was "Meyrin?"

Meyrin was picking up her things ignoring the person till she heard her name she then looked up "Shinn? What are you doing here?"

Shinn was a little embarrassed and scratched the back of his head "uhh well you see I am kind of on suspension right now."

Meyrin's eyes widened "suspension! why?" Shinn looked around and noticed some Zaft purple uniforms watching, he then sighed "look first let's get your stuff picked up and I will have to tell you about it later." Meyrin looked surprised "Shinn is everything all right?" Shinn stood up "I'll walk you to your car." Meyrin nodded "okay."

They were standing at Meyrin's car "Shinn what's going on?" Shinn leaned down "Meyrin something is going on, I heard some guys talking about Attha." Meyrin looked confused "what about Lady Cagalli?" Shinn rubbed his forehead in frustration "I'm not exactly sure, I just don't think it was good though." Meyrin got a little mad "SHINN!" Shinn stepped back "what?" Meyrin calmed a bit "look I know you don't like Lady Cagall" Shinn interrupted "I know that, but I'm telling the truth Meyrin, I know how I acted towards Attha, but that doesn't change the fact that something is wrong!" Shinn watched as Meyrin opened her car door and sat down inside "Okay Shinn I'm on my way to speak to Commander Joule, I'll let him in on the information you just told me." She went to shut the door but Shinn stopped her "take me with you!" Meyrin looked surprised "what, but weren't you about to go in" Shinn cut her off "I was going to see if I could get permission to go to the celebration this weekend so Luna won't kill me, but this is more important and Commander Elsman will give me permission if I beg." Meyrin laughed "Okay then come on Shinn we have to hurry." With that being said Shinn quickly jumped in and Meyrin sped off heading to the millitary building Commander Yzak Joule was currently at.

0000

Andrew Waltfeld was reading the newspaper he reached down the grab his fresh cup of coffee and took a sip "perfect" Just as he was saying that the doorbell rang "awe who could that be" he stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Well look at who it is" Andy smiled widely because in front of him was non other than Mr. and Mrs. Mwu La Flaga.

Murrue smiled "It's been quite some time Andy" Andy laughed "yeah why don't you two come in?"

Mwu laughed "awe don't mind if I do, you have any coffee? Andy laughed again "sure do! Just brewed some." Murrue followed the two men into the kitchen. "How have you been Andy?" Andrew was getting cups "I've been good, you know we just finished building the house for Reverend Malchio and the kids." Murrue and Mwu smiled "that's wonderful, I'm going to miss seeing them though." Mwu looked at Murrue and Andy "you know we could move here if you wanted." Murrue smiled "that would be nice but wouldn't Miss Cagalli be alone?" Mwu laughed "Nah that Zaft kid will be more than enough company for her."

Murrue chuckled. Andrew looked thoughtful "that's if he ever gets back to orb" Mwu looked over at him "what? You mean he is still here?" Andrew nodded "yeah I saw him the other day, my guess is he is going back after the celebration though." Murrue looked out the window "my I hope so especially since Kira and Lacus are no longer staying on Earth." Mwu perked up "So how big is this celebration going to be?" Andy smirked "It's going to be one hell of a night. Mwu took a sip of his coffee "good that's what I like to hear!" The three adults laughed and talked for hours not knowing that a storm was brewing.

0000

Cagalli was boarding the shuttle, "Cagalli!" she turned around upon hearing her name to see Nate Lancaster running towards her. "Nate what are you doing?" Nate was catching his breath "Caga" he started coughing.

"Uhh Lady Cagalli, you need to get on the shuttle now, please" a flight attendant looked at her impatiently. Cagalli looked at her "I'm coming" she then turned to look at Nate impatienty "well hurry and spit it out." He looked up at Cagalli "I forgot to tell you that when you get to Plants you need to meet the new Admiral of Orb." Cagalli looked shocked "what! who is it?"

"Miss Cagalli get on the shuttle now or were leaving without you!" Cagalli turned to the flight attendant and glared "Okay I am coming geez!" She started walking in the shuttle raising a fist back at Nate "Nate I'm going to kill you when I get back if it is some old perverted jackass, mark my words!" Nate watched as the door shut behind her and smiled sadly and thought 'I think you will most likely be jumping for joy when you see who it is my lovely Princess' and he then walked off.

0000

(this is an hour after where i left off with meyrin && shinn)

Shinn was looking out the window thinking until "so you still haven't told me why you were put on suspension?" Shinn looked over at Meyrin and shook his head and crossed his arms "well if you must know it's because I yelled at this old guy who turned out to be on the Supreme Council" Meyrin was really quiet then she busted out laughing. Shinn looked over at her "hey it's not funny! why does everyone I tell laugh?" Meyrin controlled herself "Well Shinn because that was just completely stupidddd! You really should watch your temper." Shinn was about to say something back until the car got slammed in the rear. "What the hell?" Shinn turned around and they were slammed again.

"ahhhh" Meyrin was screaming and trying to keep complete control of her car, while being slammed from behind over and over again. "Shinn what are they doing?" That's when they started shooting at Meyrin and Shinn.

Shinn sunk down in his seat to just barely miss a bullet. "Meyrin, can you go faster and do you have a gun?" Meyrin stepped harder on the gas "yeah in the glove box!" Shinn opened the glove box and loaded the gun and opened his window and started shooting back, he shot one of the passengers in the vehicle that was pursuing them. "Shinn why are they after us!" Shinn kept shooting and dodging bullets "I honestly don't know Meyrin!" Meyrin was driving like a maniac until a kid ran out in front of her car "shit! " She swerved to the left unfortunately that lead to the edge of a cliff. Shinn turned when he felt her swerving "Meyrin?" Meyrin was hitting the brake but it didn't stop them from going over the edge.

Meyrin panicked "ahhhhhhhhh, Shinn !" Shinn held on for dear life "Damnit!"

0000

Ledonir Kisaka was standing on a cliff by the beach in Orb, looking towards the sky 'it's about to begin.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!(: **

**I want to thank, Jodeist, 3, hakuMeyen, and survivor18 for reviewing! You four made me smile:D **

**Umm Athrun and Cagalli are both in this chapter, but they don't reunite till the next chapter, I'm sorry"/ **

Dearka Elsman was making his way into the military building, when he heard a girl yelling, he raised an eyebrow and looked towards the commotion. He saw Lunamaria Hawke standing with her hands formed into fists glaring murderously at the receptionist of the building.

"What do you mean you can't help!" Luna slammed her fists down loudly on the desk.

The receptionist looked at her with sympathy "I'm sorry but I can't trace Shinn Asuka or Meyrin Hawke's where abouts." By this point Luna fell to her knees "no there has to be a way!"

Dearka walked over to Luna and bent down and put a hand on her shoulder "Luna?"

Luna raised her head teary eyed "Commander Elsman!" Dearka nodded, "Luna what's going on?"

Luna fidgeted a little bit "Meyrin and Shinn didn't come home yesterday." Dearka tilted his head "Luna they're big kids, they can take care of themselves." Luna glared "I know that, but Meyrin would call! " Luna looked around and leaned closer to Dearka and whispered "plus Shinn is on suspension right now and he is under strict orders to be back in the apartment by 7pm unless authorized otherwise."

Dearka sighed, he knew Luna had a point about Shinn, and as her Commander he knew he had to help her. "Alright Luna, let's go report to the Chairwoman and get permission for our team to go look for them." Luna smiled and watched as her Commander stood up "thank you, sir!" Dearka reached out his hand to her and helped her up "no problem, although it is rather troublesome." Luna smiled "sorry." Dearka just shook his head "come on let's go" The two then made their way out of the building and to Dearka's car and drove off to go meet up with the Chairwoman.

0000

Cagalli was sleeping peacefully on her flight, completely unaware on what was being done to her. A little four year old girl with deep sea blue eyes, and curly sandy brown hair, had a big grin plastered on her face. She had a permanent sharpie marker in her hand and was very proud of the drawings she made on Cagalli's face. She leaned back in her seat a stuffed the marker in her pocket, she glanced at Cagalli and she giggled until she noticed Cagalli stir in her sleep.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. The little girl turned towards Cagalli "good morning!"

Cagalli flinched a little and looked at the girl and she smiled "good morning."

The little girl moved her arm up and put her hand towards Cagalli "hello my name is Laraine" Cagalli shook the little hand "nice to meet you Laraine, I'm Cagalli."

Laraine laughed "bonfire!" Cagalli blinked "bonfire?" Laraine's eyes twinkled "your name it means bonfire!" Cagalli blinked then laughed "really? I didn't know that" Laraine moved closer to Cagalli "it's a very pretty name." Cagalli smiled "thank you, yours is pretty too. Oh what does yours mean?" Laraine folded her hands together "sorrrowful". Cagalli looked at her surprised "oh, I see."

Laraine looked up "so why are you going to the Plants, Cagalli?" Cagalli was pulling her hair into a ponytail "to visit friends, you?" Laraine started to stand up "the same, but I have to go, I bet my Daddy is worried about me, bye Cagalli." Cagalli waved "bye Laraine." Cagalli then looked back out the window, wishing that the stupid shuttle would go faster.

0000

Lacus Clyne was sitting at her desk in her office staring at documents until she heard someone knock on her door. She rolled her chair back and stood up and quickly walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh my Commander Elsman, and Miss Hawke, come in" Lacus motioned for them to sit down. Lacus walked back behind her desk and sat back down in her chair and looked at Dearka and Luna smiling kindly "what brings you two here?"

Dearka sighed "Chairwoman Clyne, we have reason to believe Meyrin Hawke, and Shinn Asuka are missing." Lacus frowned "Oh dear, is anyone tracking them?" Dearka shook his head "they did but they couldn't pick up Meyrin, nor Shinn's signal, so I came here to get permission for my team to personally go out and look for them." Lacus nodded "you most definitely have permission, I hope they are alright." Dearka stood up and saluted and Luna did as well. Dearka smiled a little "I'm sure they're fine, I'll let you know immediately when we find them." Lacus nodded "thank you Commander, be careful" and with that Dearka and Luna left.

0000

Kira was walking with Athrun to the Supreme Council Building.

Athrun glanced over at Kira to his surprise Kira sighed "tell me what's on your mind Athrun." Athrun folded his arms "I haven't had a chance to talk to Cagalli."

Kira stopped walking and looked up and watched birdy flying "you do know that she's not ignoring you right? I haven't been able to talk to her either." Athrun was watching birdy as well and turned to look at Kira when his words sunk in "seriously?" Kira then looked at Athrun as well and smiled "seriously." Athrun felt complete relief, she wasn't ignoring him, there is still hope.

Kira and Athrun started walking again when something dawned on Athrun "is she coming to the celebration?" Kira laughed "well I'm sure since it's an end of the war celebration of peace." Athrun nodded his head "true".

0000

"Report this to Commander Elsman immediatly!" one Zaft soilder said while looking relived and worried at the same time. The other soldier saluted "yes sir" and ran off to do that. He watched him for a second then turned his attention back to the two people laying on the ground unconscious. Meyrin Hawke and Shinn Asuka were banged up but alive, that's all that mattered. He smiled and leaned down "you know, you two really worried Lunamaria, so you better be alright." Just then medics came and loaded Shinn and Meyrin on stretchers and put them in the ambulances and drove away.

0000

Athrun and Kira entered the Supreme Council Building and made their way to Lacus's office. Once at the door Kira knocked on it lightly two times then opened it to see Lacus smiling beautifully at him.

"Hello Kira, Athrun" Kira and Athrun said hello back and walked in. Athrun shut the door while Kira made his way to Lacus's side and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you ready for your last meeting of the week?" Lacus nodded "yes very much so, how about you two?" Kira leaned against the wall "I suppose so." Athrun who was sitting down across from Lacus was about to speak but Lacus's video chat went off before he had a chance to, not that he cared.

Lacus frowned "I'm sorry Kira, Athrun but this is a private conference call, do you mind waiting outside?" Athrun and Kira smiled and shook their heads no, and went out the door.

A few minutes later, Kira and Athrun looked up as Lacus as she walked out of the office with a fake smile on her face "shall we go to the meeting?"

Athrun and Kira looked from Lacus to eachother and back to Lacus with concern, Kira walked over beside Lacus and took her hand in his "yes, let's go."

The three traipsed to the Supreme Council Chamber without saying another word.

0000

Lunamaria Hawke ran into the military hospital with Dearka Elsman in tow. Luna looked back at Dearka what floor are they on?" Dearka followed her into the elevator "four" he watched as Luna pressed the button. He saw her shaking he smiled "they're okay." Luna looked over at him and half smiled "what you mean to say is they're alive." Dearka shrugged his shoulder "that's another way to put it, better than "they're dead" though." Luna watched the door open "hmph!" and walked out. Dearka laughed and sat down in a chair outside between the two rooms, and pulled out his phone he needed to contact Lacus. (a/n that was her private conference call)

Luna sat beside Meyrin's bed and took her hand and placed it on Meyrin's "hey sis." Meyrin was sleeping she broke her left arm, and had a couple of bruises but she was okay otherwise. Luna realizing Meyrin was truly okay, stood up from her seat "I'm sorry Meyrin but I'm going to see Shinn now." Luna walked out of the room and looked down at Dearka "thank you, Commander." Dearka stood up and stretched "any other great Commander such as myself, would have done the same thing." Luna put her hand on her hip "pshh your usually really lazy, I wouldn't have even considered you a great Commander!" Dearka's jaw dropped "hey!" Luna laughed "that is until today, I am proud to be apart of the Elsman team, because my Commander is great." Dearka nodded his head "this is true, but I'm getting out of here hospitals make me cringe, let me know when one of them wake up, Hawke." Luna saluted "yes sir" she watched Dearka leave and then she opened the door to enter Shinn's room. She walked in she noticed how he was in worse shape than Meyrin. "He must of covered Meyrin in the accident." Luna sat on the side of his bed and put her hand on his cheek "I'm here Shinn."

0000

In the Supreme Council Chamber the members finished up business and were getting ready to leave. One turned to Lacus "see you at the celebration Chairwoman" Lacus smiled "yes see you there, have a nice day everyone." All the members left leaving just Lacus, Kira, and Athrun in the room.

Lacus turned to Kira and Athrun "I'm going to have dinner with Commander Dearka Elsman in an hour at _The Rose_." Athrun blinked, and Kira's eyebrows furrowed at Lacus's statement. Kira walked over to where Lacus was sitting he wasn't really jealous, just curious at least that's what he told himself. "Why?" Lacus glanced up at Kira "to discuss something, Kira." Kira crossed his arms "I want to go too." Lacus was putting her papers in her bag "You can't come, Kira." Kira's eyes widened "why not?" Lacus started to stand up, "because I said so." Kira pouted and started walking towards the door "Okay I understand."

Athrun put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, Kira was jealous and it was over Dearka, he couldn't wait to tell Cagalli about it. He started to follow Lacus and Kira out the door. As the three were walking Lacus looked at Kira who was still pouting and started to chuckle, "Kira do you want to know why you can't go?" Kira didn't turn to look at her "no I rather not know why." Lacus raised an eyebrow "are you sure?" Athrun looked at Kira waiting for him to answer, "positive." Lacus smiled and turned her head to look forward "is that so, then I'm proud of you Kira for remembering what your supposed to do in an hour." Kira stopped walking he was confused so Athrun stopped as well, Lacus turned around and waved politely "I'm sorry you two, but I have to go now, I'll be home after dinner."

Athrun waved, then turned to Kira "what are you supposed to do?" Kira scratched his head and smiled sheepishly "uhh I'm not sure?" Athrun started walking "you better figure it out soon." Kira walked beside him trying to remember.

0000

Yzak Joule was sitting at his desk glaring at the person across from him. The guy was rather intimidated by the harshness of Yzak's glare.

"Would you say that one more time" the man gulped at Yzak's request.

"The Rousseau was destroyed, by an unknown cause, and the only other thing near it was the shuttle coming from Orb, Sir."

Yzak didn't budge "are you suggesting it was a bomb, and someone on the Orb shuttle had the detonator?"

The man shifted his weight to his right foot "no, but that's a possibility."

Yzak growled in frustration "who all knows about this!"

The man scratched his leg "just your team."

Yzak stood up "inform everyone to keep their mouths shut about it, till I have a talk with the Chairwoman."

The man saluted "I will Commander Joule."

Yzak simply looked at him "you can leave now."

The man left quickly, and another body slipped in Yzak walked over to her "Shiho." She saluted in reply.

0000

Cagalli stomped off the shuttle looking for the nearest restroom, because five minutes ago while landing one of her laughing bodyguards finally had control of himself to tell her she had scribbles written all over her face. She was pissed beyond belief. She dared someone to say something. 'Ugh ! I can't believe Laraine did this to me!' Cagalli walked into the bathroom and went straight to the sink and just her luck there was no paper towels, not that it mattered because of where it's permanent marker it wouldn't come off by just using soap and water, she needed hairspray, and baby oil. Cagalli sighed and looked in the mirror 'no sense in staring at it, I'm better off finding Kira and going to his house to get this shit off.' She walked out of the restroom and met the two visible body guards the other four were to not make themselves noticed unless there was danger. Cagalli looked at bodyguard #1 "Any sign of Kira?" Bodyguard #1 shook his head "no mam, maybe you should call him?" Cagalli blushed and turned her head to the side and crossed her arms "I don't know his number." Bodyguard #2 busted out laughing and Bodyguard #1 blinked "you can't be serious?" Cagalli glared "quit laughing you bastard!, and yes I'm serious!" Cagalli stomped towards a bench with her bodyguards close behind and sat down "We will just wait here, Kira will be here soon." The two bodyguards shot worried glances to eachother.

0000

Lacus was sitting across from Dearka at a table in _The Rose. _She took a sip of her water "So they both are still unconcious?" Dearka nodded "yeah, and we couldn't find the car." Lacus frowned "so do you think someone attacked them?" Dearka thought for a minute "it's possible, but I'm leaning more to the idea that Meyrin lost control of her car or something like that."

"Commander Elsman" Lacus looked straight into his eyes, "if it turns out to not be an accident, I wish to keep it private."

Dearka held his breath "I understand Chairwoman"

Lacus then smiled calmly "thank you, Dearka." Dearka folded his arms behind his head and sighed "I should have just stayed on Yzak's team then I wouldn't have all these problems." Lacus chuckled.

"Lacus?" Lacus and Dearka looked up to see who called Lacus.

Lacus clapped her hands together "oh my, Miss Murrue, Mr. Mwu, and Mr. Waltfeld!"

Mwu walked foward "hey Pink Princess, and blondie" Lacus stood up and hugged Murrue.

Mwu shook Dearka's hand "it's good to see you again, kid" Dearka nodded and smiled "yeah it is, but I'm sorry everyone I gotta run" Lacus waved to Dearka "see you at the celebration!" Dearka waved "yeah, yeah wait till you see my date" he then winked and walked away.

Lacus smiled warmly and turned to the three adults "are you all busy?" Andy grinned "no we were just leaving" Lacus smiled widely "would you like to go to my house? Cagalli should be there by now!"

Andy nodded "I haven't seen her in a long time."

Murrue smiled "sounds fun"

Mwu put his arm around Murrue's waist "count me in! I'm looking forward to seeing the kid, and Zaft kid, along with Princess."

Lacus clapped her hands "then let's get going!"

0000

Athrun walked into the kitchen to look for a drink but found Kira sitting at the counter with his hands pulling his hair. "Kira, what are you doing?"

"I can't figure out what I was supposed to do an hour ago!" Kira threw one of his arms foward. Athrun got a glass and started to fill it with water "maybe Lacus was just teasing you?" Kira watched Athrun drink his water and relaxed "yeah I bet your right." Athrun looked a little perplexed "uhh Kira, if I'm not right don't hold it against me." Kira smiled "I won't" as Kira said that Birdy decided to fly through the kitchen followed by bouncing Haro's saying "Lacus, Lacus". Athrun smirked at Kira "Lacus is home" Kira slowly stood up "come with me Athrun to greet her." Athrun nodded "sure".

They walked into the the foyer, Kira and Athrun's eyes widened "Miss Murrue, Commander, Mr. Waltfeld!" Athrun and Kira said at the same time. Everyone laughed and Murrue hugged Kira. Athrun got his hair ruffled by Mwu. It was a happy reunion until Lacus's sudden question "Kira where is Cagalli?" Kira froze, Athrun looked shocked, Mwu, Murrue, Andy, and Lacus waited patiently for an answer. Kira slapped himself in the face "shit!"

Right after Kira realized what he forgot to do, there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello(:**

**Thank you, survivor18, heyheyyheyyy, && saveme57. :D**

***I can't really explain Kisaka yet haha.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Seed.**

_They walked into the the foyer, Kira and Athrun's eyes widened "Miss Murrue, Commander, Mr. Waltfeld!" Athrun and Kira said at the same time. Everyone laughed and Murrue hugged Kira. Athrun got his hair ruffled by Mwu. It was a happy reunion until Lacus's sudden question "Kira where is Cagalli?" Kira froze, Athrun looked shocked, Mwu, Murrue, Andy, and Lacus waited patiently for an answer. Kira slapped himself in the face "shit!"_

_Right after Kira realized what he forgot to do, there was a knock at the door._

Kira rushed over to the door and opened it "Caga- Uhh Yzak?"

Yzak saluted "is Chairwoman Clyne home?" Kira knew by saluting Yzak ment this was an important visit.

Lacus stepped into Yzak's field of vision "I am, what brings you here Commander Joule?"

Yzak saluted Lacus "I need to speak with you in private if that's alright?"

Lacus nodded "very well follow me please." Lacus turned to Kira, "you better go find Cagalli you're now an hour and forty two minutes late on picking her up."

Kira nodded "I'm going now."

Athrun started to walk out the door after Kira "I'm going too."

"Wait!" Athrun and Kira turned around, and Lacus, Murrue, Mwu, and Andy looked surprised at Yzak.

Yzak moved towards Athrun and Kira "was the Orb Princess on the shuttle that came from Orb today?"

Kira nodded once "I assume she was, why?" Athrun observed Yzak.

Yzak growled a little at Kira's answer "oh nevermind, just go!"

Kira shrugged his shoulder "fine" and with that Athrun and him made their way to his car.

0000

Cagalli intently watched the woman in front of her type away on her computer, noting everytime the secretary would glance up and look at her face and try not to laugh. Cagalli was at the end of her rope because first of all the little brat, Laraine, then she waited an hour for Kira. She finally lost her patience and went to get a taxi along with her bodyguards, the only problem was she had no idea where Kira, and Lacus lived. So she asked the driver to take her to a military building, the driver was really skeptical about it do to Cagalli's appearence but finally decided to take her to one. So once they arrived at the building, Cagalli had to then prove herself to be Orb's Representative much to her humiliation, she couldn't blame them though for having a hard time believing her till she found her identification. After they established she was indeed Cagalli Yula Attha, the two Zaft red coats took her to the secretary who is sitting in front of her now. Cagalli simply asked her to call Kira Yamato's home and get his address. All she had to do now was wait.

"Representative" Cagalli raised an eyebrow "yes?"

The secretary looked down and covered her mouth for a second, she couldn't help it Cagalli's face was just to much. "I made contact with Kira Yamato's household staff and I was told the address, I'm going to write it down for you, is that alright?"

Cagalli rubbed her right temple, "yes, that's fine." The secretary wrote for a second, then handed the paper to Cagalli "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Plants Representative." Cagalli took the paper "thank you" and followed by her bodyguards made her way out of the building to once again find a taxi.

0000

"I see, the Rousseau was destroyed" Lacus frowned after saying it, as the idea of it sunk in even more.

Yzak slowly nodded "yes, and the only other thing in range of it was the Orb shuttle."

Lacus gasped a little "Yzak!"

Yzak grunted a little "don't worry I'm not suggesting Orb did it. I'm thinking more along the lines that it was a bomb, and the person with the detonator was on that shuttle."

Lacus gripped her dress a little "Yzak, do you think we can keep this a secret?"

"Normally I'd say no, but do to the fact that the celebration is tomorrow night, I'm willing to keep it a secret until the next Council meeting, but no longer. The members of my team that were on Rousseau, their families deserve to know" Yzak remained motionless.

Lacus nodded slightly "thank you, and I'm sorry."

Yzak had a little sympathy, "it's not your fault Chairwoman, it will be okay, there will not be another war because of this!"

Lacus turned and moved her legs slowly so that she could stand up "you're right I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening."

0000

Kira and Athrun ran all over the shuttle grounds in search for Cagalli.

Athrun looked at Kira "how could you forget to pick up your sister?"

Kira snorted a little "what happened to "maybe Lacus was just teasing you" this isn't just my fault your to blame too."

"Your just saying that so your not the only one Cagalli beats up." Athrun was looking all around for any glimpse of Cagalli.

Kira tripped a little "no that's not true!" Athrun turned a tiny glare at Kira.

Kira bowed his head in shame "okay it's true, but can you blame me?"

Athrun laughed "no not really, but use someone else."

Kira was about to reply but his phone started to ring. Athrun kept looking for Cagalli until he heard Kira call his name, he turned to look at his friend "yeah?"

Kira scratched his head nervously "that was Lacus, she said Cagalli is on her way to the house and that we should hurry back."

Athrun was relieved "okay, let's go."

0000

Dearka was standing in front of his apartment door he leisurely put the key in and unlocked it. He stepped into the dark room and shut the door.

"Hello Dearka" Dearka nearly fell backwards on his ass.

"Who in the hell" Dearka turned on a light "Shiho!, why are you sitting in the dark drinking tea in my apartment!"

Shiho elegantly took a sip of her tea while listening to Dearka, "I'm here simply because Commander Joule sent me."

Dearka raised an eyebrow and smirked "did you and lil Yzak have a fight?"

Shiho shot him a glare, "no, Dearka this is serious."

Dearka stiffened and sat down across from Shiho "okay, what happened?"

"The Rousseau was destroyed. Although it's strictly confidential right now through the Joule team, Yzak wanted to let you know." Shiho was looking straight at Dearka.

Dearka was shocked "that's impossible, how , no what destroyed it!"

"As of right now it's unknown, but the only thing in range of it was the shuttle that was on it's way here from Orb." Shiho sat her cup on the table.

Dearka frowned "a bomb then?"

Shiho nodded her head "that is what we believe happened."

"Why didn't Yzak tell me this himself?"

Shiho crossed her legs "because he's busy speaking with Chairwoman Clyne over the matter instead."

Dearka rubbed his neck "Shiho can you tell Yzak something for me?"

Shiho nodded "yes."

Dearka sighed "Shinn Asuka, and Meyrin Hawke were in a car accident, and the thing is we couldn't find the car." Shiho eyes widened a little. "Chairwoman Clyne wishes to keep it private and even as we speak Shinn nor Meyrin have woken up yet. I would have liked to have thought it was just a regular car accident, but now I'm not so sure."

Shiho stood up and placed her hand on Dearka's shoulder "try not to worry to much about it, and I will let Yzak know."

Dearka grinned "who said I was worried?" He then got hit in the face by a pillow "Shiho!"

0000

Athrun and Kira bolted through the doorway to get into Kira, and Lacus's house. Lacus looked up from her seat "Oh my that was quick" Kira took heavy breaths. Athrun looked around and saw Murrue, Mwu, Andy, and Lacus "She's not here yet kid" Athrun looked over at Andy "I see."

Kira upon hearing that raised his arms up above his head and yawned "that's to bad I was really hoping to see her today, but I'm just to tired to wait up for her."

Mwu busted out laughing "yeah right, you just don't want her to vent out her anger on you!"

Murrue and Andy stood up and Andy spoke "I think we should take our leave, it is getting a little late." They started to walk away and Lacus waved "see you tomorrow night at the celebration."

Murrue waved back "see you there."

Mwu was following behind Murrue and stopped at Athrun "I hope you and your Princess reunite soon" and he winked and started walking again and with that they were gone.

Lacus tapped her hand on the couch lightly "Oh Kira will you please join me?"

Kira smiled he couldn't say no to Lacus, so he went and sat down next to her.

Athrun sat in the chair near them "what time should Cagalli be here Lacus?"

Lacus smiled sweetly "Oh anytime now." Kira gulped a little bit.

Lacus looked over at him "Kira?"

He smiled at her "yes Lacus"

She frowned a little "you deserve what you get, and Athrun does too!"

"Lacus!" Kira and Athrun said in unison.

Lacus smiled sweetly and crossed her arms "you know I'm right."

Athrun sighed and that's when he saw it, a glimpse of blonde.

Athrun stood up "Cagalli?" Kira and Lacus did the same as Athrun.

Cagalli heard her name and turned around and walked back into the doorway she just passed.

Lacus covered her mouth "Oh my, Cagalli what happened to you!"

Kira busted out laughing.

Cagalli made a fist "it's not funny you jackass!" That's when she felt it, two masculine arms wrapped around her. She looked up and to her utter happiness it was into those emerald green eyes that she loved so much. "Athrun." He smiled contentedly "Cagalli." She then returned his embrace. Athrun leaned down and whispered into her ear "you do know that, I missed you right?" Cagalli had tears forming in her eyes, she was so happy to see him again she smiled lovingly at him "I do now." He wrapped his arms around her tighter, he was partly afraid to let her go, for the fact that she might just disappear.

Kira coughed. Cagalli looked over Athrun's shoulder and scowled "Kira!"

Kira stepped back and put his hands in front of him defensively "Look sis, I'm sorry for forgetting to pick you up"

Cagalli's scowl deepened "you idiot! I waited foreverrr! You have the nerve to not only forget me, but then laugh at my appearence as well!"

Athrun who was still holding onto Cagalli was shaking a little. Cagalli looked back at him "Athrun what's wronn...?" Her eyes widened, Athrun was silently laughing. She let go and stepped back a little "you bastard why are you laughing?" Athrun just shook his head and still didn't let go of Cagalli. Kira took this as chance to escape, he quickly darted out of the room, and Lacus sat back down on the couch smiling and took a sip of her tea.

Athrun let go of Cagalli slowly, but then took her hand into his, she smiled at him. "How about we go get that marker off your face?"

Cagalli nodded and turned to Lacus "we will be back in a few minutes."

Lacus smiled warmly "oh take your time" and with that Athrun and Cagalli made their way out of the room.

0000

Athrun opened the door to the bathroom and led Cagalli in. She let go of his hand and sat up on the counter beside the sink. She watched as he squatted to look under the sink for a washcloth, he stood up once he had found an older one to use. He noticed Lacus's hairspray on the counter, and he turned on the water and put the washcloth under it.

He grinned "So mind telling me how you managed to get sharpie all over your face?"

Cagalli blushed a little and played with her shirt "if you must know a little girl on the shuttle did it."

Athrun turned off the water and raised an eyebrow "and you let her?"

"No! she did it while I was sleeping." Cagalli snorted.

Athrun had a satisfied smile, "cover your eyes Cagalli."

Cagalli did as she was told. Athrun carefully sprayed the hairspray on her left cheek, Cagalli flinched a little as the cool substance touched her face.

"You can open your right eye now." Athrun began carefully rubbing the bar soap on Cagalli's left cheek.

Cagalli looked at him "umm."

Athrun was using the washcloth now "what's on your mind Cagalli?"

Cagalli lowered her gaze to her pocket. Athrun stopped and was rinsing the washcloth, he eyed her questioningly "Cagalli?"

She sighed and pulled out a small box and thrusted it towards him, "here I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do with this!"

Athrun reached out and took the tiny box into his hand, while Cagalli turned her head so that she was facing the wall. He slowly opened the box and his eyes widened in disbelief, it was the ring he had given her before he left for Plants during the second war. He slowly smiled, she still had it.

"Thank you Cagalli for letting me have it." Cagalli bit her lip trying to hold back her tears, "no problem."

Athrun chuckled and firmly grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. Cagalli swiftly turned her head to stare at Athrun "what are you doin" He cut her off "I'm showing you what I want you to do with it."

Cagalli starred at him for a moment, then she quickly jumped off the counter and grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion that she could unleash. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist firmly, and kissed her back with just as much, if not more passion. After a few minutes they broke apart "Athrun, I really missed you." Athrun smiled at her "Cagalli, I love you." They both blushed and Cagalli leaned forward closely to his face "I love you too, Athrun."

0000

Captain Taber entered his room on his ship to get some sleep. He sat on his bed and rubbed his face and laughed 'tomorrow is going to be fun.'

0000

After Athrun and Cagalli managed to get most of the marker off of Cagalli's face, they made their way back into the living room where Lacus and Kira greeted them cheerfully. Cagalli looked over to Lacus "do you know where I can find the new Orb Admiral at?" Lacus blinked "are you being serious?" It was Cagalli's turn to blink "yes I'm being serious, while I was boarding onto the shuttle, Nate ran to me and told me that I needed to meet the new Admiral of Orb, once I arrived at the Plants." Lacus clapped her hands then stretched out an arm towards Athrun "Cagalli meet the new Admiral of Orb, Athrun Zala."

Cagalli looked at Athrun and choked a little "what, why didn't you tell me you were the Admiral!"

Athrun looked at her sternly "who is Nate?" Athrun, Lacus, and Kira all waited anxiously for Cagalli to answer, Athrun's question.

Cagalli laughed a little "Nate Lancaster, he's just the new Prime Minister of Orb, that's all." The three sighed in relief.

A thought clicked into Cagalli's head "wait, so what all do you know about Orb as of right now?"

Athrun shrugged his shoulders a little "not all that much since, I've been here practically the whole time since the end of the war. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious"

Lacus and Kira shot eachother knowingly glances.

_**a/n: Cagalli was trying to ask Athrun if he knew about the threats on her life, without giving it away if he didn't.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello(: **

**Thank you, 3, Survivor18, Starry, Jodeist, falconrukichi, lila18, && heyheyyheyyy. All of you are wonderful!:D**

***Survivor18- you and that damn car lol! I just can't answer anything else about it, I don't know how to, haha. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Seed.**

_(Cagalli ran through the darkness searching for anything. She moved faster and faster as she heard the words that Chairman Durandal spoke when she talked to him before the second war "No, princess. Strength is a necessity, there will always be conflict."_ _She then cringed as she smelled the strong stinch of blood. A bright flash of light blinded her momentarily, she squinted her eyes open and looked up and gasped. There up in the sky were gundams fighting. Cagalli began to breathe heavily, she knew it was partially her fault, she began to cry, "I'm so sorry", then where she was standing at gave out and she began to freefall and scream.)_

Cagalli was tossing and turning on her bed and she rolled to the side and screamed "I'm so sorry" and then she rolled right off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Athrun being in the room next to Cagalli's heard the commotion and came running into her room "Cagalli!, Are you alright?" He ran over to her and crouched down beside her, he started to shake her "Cagalli! Wake up!"

Cagalli finally started to wake up and grabbed ahold of Athrun's shirt and held on to it for dear life, "Athrun?"

He nodded and gave her a reasurring smile "yeah it's me, I'm right here."

"I'm sorry that I woke you" she still had a death grip on Athrun's shirt.

Athrun reached out and hugged her "it's okay, you're more important than sleep."

She returned his hug "Athrun don't leave; will you stay in here with me, please?"

He lifted her up into his arms and placed her on the bed, he layed next to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively "as you wish Princess."

Cagalli held on to Athrun until she once again fell asleep.

0000

The next morning Kira and Lacus were silently eating breakfast together.

Lacus glanced over to Kira "Kira?"

Kira looked up to face Lacus "yes Lacus?"

She placed her fork down "did you hear Cagalli last night?"

Kira furrowed his eyebrows "yeah, I don't know anyone who didn't."

Lacus placed her hands on her lap "what do you think she was so upset about?"

Kira smiled a little "Lacus I'm sure it was just a nightmare, nothing to be concerned about."

Lacus faintly smiled "I hope so."

Kira stood up from his seat and stretched and laughed lightly "the celebration is tonight Lacus, it's a joyous occasion, so let's be cheerful."

Lacus giggled "yes you are right, Kira."

0000

Cagalli opened her eyes to see Athrun watching her happily. He smiled at her lovingly "good morning Cagalli."

Cagalli slowly sat up and stretched "good morning Athrun."

Athrun sat up as well "Cagalli, about last night."

Cagalli laughed "it was just a nightmare Athrun, nothing to worry about."

Athrun looked skeptical "are you sure?"

Cagalli stood up and walked towards the bathroom "yes I'm sure, now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower."

Athrun leaned back on his elbows and smirked "can I join?"

Cagalli's face turned blood red "no!, well uhh I mean, oh just forget it!"

Athrun chuckled "why not it's not like we haven't showered together before?"

"Just because!" with that Cagalli slammed the bathroom door shut.

Athrun laughed, he then layed back down and started to think about what Cagalli's nightmare might have been about.

0000

Braeden was starring at the mobile suits smiling to himself.

"Just a few more hours."

Braeden turned around to see who spoke, "awhh Cillian."

Cillian a twenty year old with short black hair, and brown eyes was grinning like a little kid who just recieved a new toy at the mobile suits. "I absolutely can not wait to kill those disgusting coordinators with my machine."

Braeden scowled a little "don't get me wrong as much as I want to crush them like the trash they are, our only objective today is the Orb Princess."

Cillian shrugged his shoulders "it's not my fault if I have to kill some to get our objective."

Braeden just laughed and turned back towards the mobile suits.

0000

Cagalli was done taking her shower and she was on her way to see Lacus. Cagalli knocked on Lacus's door, once she heard Lacus say "come in" she opened the door and walked in and shut it.

Lacus was sitting at her vanity styling her hair, "hi Cagalli"

"Hey Lacus" Cagalli walked over and sat near Lacus and watched the pink haro bouncing around rambling on to itself.

Lacus watched her for a second "would you like to tell me what is bothering you, Cagalli?"

Cagalli frowned a little and took a deep breath "I think we made a mistake Lacus."

Lacus smiled sadly "perhaps, but I feel it was the right thing to do, especially with the way the Atlantic Federation is sneaking around. Cagalli no matter how much we want it to, the world is never going to be fully at peace, but when the time comes and if a battle breaks out we will be there to stop it."

Cagalli looked out the window "that may be true, but we are no better when it comes to sneaking around at this point in time."

Lacus was finishing the last touches on her hair "I agree, but as of right now there is no point in speaking of it."

Cagalli nodded her head "I guess you are right, well I'm going to go get ready see ya!"

Lacus smiled and waved a little "okay, see you later."

0000

Captain Taber eagerly walked into the bridge "Eric report!" Eric turned in his chair to face Taber "Sir our allies that are currently in the Plants reported in this morning. Appearently a member of the Joule Team saw our ship on one of the satalites and was taking the information to Commander Joule, but Evie, and Levi's team pursued them, Samson was killed in the process. They were able to destroy the information, and the car as well, however when they retrieved the car, the two people were no longer inside." Taber rubbed his chin "I see that could make things tricky, how about the others?" Eric ran a hand through his hair "they are going to launch the attack on Orb after we have Attha, Sir." Taber grinned wickedly "very well, let us get going, it's now or never." Eric nodded "yes sir!"

Eric talked on the intercom "Braeden and Cillian get to your mobile suits and prepare to launch!"

Captain Taber started to hum.

0000

Lacus was standing beside the door waiting on Kira. She had her hair up in an elegant pony tail, and she was wearing a light blue strapless ball gown. Kira came into her view he was wearing his white military uniform. Kira came over to her side and took her hand "you look wonderful, Lacus." She smiled happily "thank you Kira. Did you let Athrun, and Cagalli know that we we are leaving now?" Kira nodded "yes, I told them that we would see them there." Lacus opened the door "then let us go, Kira." He smiled "alright Lacus."

0000

Shiho was watching Yzak intently, she lifted an eyebrow when he slammed his fist into the mirror and broke it "Yzak?"

"Damnit!" He turned to look at Shiho, "sorry." She waved her hand "it doesn't matter to me." Yzak walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. "I rather be out looking for the bastards that blew up the Rousseau than" Shiho interupted him, "I feel the same way Yzak, but this celebration is important too, even though now it seems rather hypocritical." Yzak looked at her "Shiho." She stood up and reached her hand out to him "So let's go and make the best out of it okay?" Yzak took her hand and stood up "whatever you say, woman." She smiled and together they started to walk, and with that the two made their way out of their home and on their way to the celebration.

0000

Braeden and Cillian were in their mobile suits looking for Levi, and Evie team's escape shuttle to guide it to the ship. "Hey Cillian, do you see them?"

Cillian was looking all around "no not yet?"

Braeden sighed "maybe we should contact the ship."

Cillian was about to agree until he saw the shuttle "wait! there to the left Braeden, I see them."

Braeden turned left and sighed in relief "good they made it, let's hurry and get them to the ship. We don't have much time left."

Cillian started towards the shuttle "yeah, yeah whatever!"

_(a/n Evie && Levi arn't on the shuttle they are still in the Plants.)_

0000

Athrun was standing in the foyer looking at his watch, "Cagalli we really need to leave soon."

She was sitting at the top of the stairs trying to put on her high heels while mumbling "stupid shoes" until she heard Athrun. She swiftly picked up her shoes and marched down the staircase. Athrun turned upon hearing her footsteps to face the staircase. He opened his mouth a little when he saw her. She was wearing a strapless dark purple silk evening gown that clung to her slender curves perfectly, and her hair was curled and hanging down on her shoulders. He was so mesmerized that he didn't even hear any of Cagalli's complaining. "You look beautiful, Cagalli."

She blinked "uh well thank you Athrun."

He smiled at her and took her hand into his "are you ready to go?" She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms "no Athrun, I am not ready to go."

Athrun blinked and stepped back and eyed her top to bottom "what else do you have to do?" She just ignored him. Then his left eye noticed something, he turned to see her shoes thrown poorly in the corner "Cagalli your shoes."

Cagalli stomped past him and pointed down at them "I am not, I repeat not wearing those damn shoes Athrun!"

He smiled slyly "so you are going to go barefoot?" She shook her head "no! I'm just going to find a different pair of shoes."

Athrun sighed "sit down Cagalli." She raised an eyebrow "why should I?" Athrun picked up the shoes "because I'm going to put your shoes on you."

Cagalli gaped at him "you are going to what!" He didn't answer he just gently pushed her down so that she was seated and he put her shoes on rather quickly. Once he was done he stood up and reached his hand down to her "Okay let us get going now, please?" She was blushing a little but she stood up with the help of Athrun and nodded yes. He smiled at his victory and led them out of Kira and Lacus's house.

They were walking to the car peacefully until Athrun tensed up. Cagalli noticed it "Athrun, what's wrong?" He pulled her closer to his side and whispered "Cagalli were being followed."

She flinched "by how many?" Athrun kept walking forward with her at his side towards the car "four, and also your two bodyguards." Cagalli stopped walking and starred at Athrun.

Athrun stopped as well and faced Cagalli "Cagalli, please come on." Cagalli smiled at him "relax Athrun it's just extra security for me, I actually came to the Plants with six bodyguards not two."

Athrun relaxed a little "why didn't you tell me that?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders "because I didn't want you to be worried, but it ended up happening anyway, I'm sorry."

Athrun smiled at her and hugged her "It's okay, I'm glad it was just bodyguards, now seriously we need to go." She laughed "okay, let's go foreal."

0000

Luna was opening the door to Meyrin's room, when it was fully opened her eyes widened, Meyrin was awake sitting up on her bed, "Meyrin you're awake!" She ran over to her side and gently hugged her. Meyrin hugged Luna back with her good arm "hey big sis." Luna smiled and let go and ran over to the door "I'll be right back I'm going to go find a doctor!"

Luna ran down the hall till she found Dr. Scott. She ran to his side "Dr. Scott! Meyrin is awake!" He looked at Luna and smiled "that is very good news, I'll go check on her right now, you should call and inform Commander Elsman, Miss Hawke." She smiled happily "I'll do that right now."

Luna pulled out her phone and called Dearka, he didn't answer so she left him a voicemail.

0000

Andy, Mwu, and Murrue were sitting at a table together watching as everyone entered the room.

"Do you think so many naturals, and coordinators can all get along for one night? Mwu said while eyeing the Earth Forces higher ups.

Murrue looked at him and smiled "I'm sure since it is a celebration after all."

Andy started to laugh, "well if it isn't Martin DaCosta, when did you get back from Earth?

DaCosta smiled at the group and shrugged his shoulders "this morning actually, I just couldn't miss a good party."

Andy lifted a hand "would ya like to join us?"

DaCosta pulled a chair out and sat down "don't mind if I do."

Murrue watched him "why were you on Earth anyways, if you don't mind me asking?"

DaCosta laughed a little "I was on a top secret mission for the Chairwoman."

Murrue's eyes widened a little "oh I see." Mwu, and Andy just kept silent.

"Miss Murrue?"

Murrue looked to her right to see who said her name and smiled once she saw who it was "Oh, Miriallia it's so good to see you!"

Mir smiled warmly and walked closer to the group "yeah, the same for me as well."

Murrue stood up and hugged her. Mwu looked around "hey Mir where's your date at?"

Mir scowled and made a fist "that jerk ran off somewhere!"

Mwu laughed "the Zaft kids never change!"

Mir sat down at the table and high fived Mwu "you got that right!"

Everyone at the table laughed.

0000

Yzak and Shiho were walking down the hallway to enter the Grand Hall where the celebration was being held.

Yzak noticed Dearka sitting down on a bench, he decided to walk over along with Shiho to see what he was doing. "what the hell are you doing, Dearka?"

Dearka was dialing his voicemail on his phone "I'm checking my voicemail hold on just a second"

Dearka listened to the voicemail it was from Luna _"Commander Elsman, it's Hawke reporting in, Meyrin is now awake, Sir!"_

Dearka sighed and stood up and faced Yzak and Shiho "Meyrin Hawke is awake now."

Yzak nodded "that's good news." Shiho looked at Yzak questioningly "Commander are we going to go to the hospital now?"

Yzak smirked at her "no, we are going to go inside to the celebration, Meyrin probably just woke up so therefore she won't remember to well just yet."

Shiho nodded her head in understanding. Dearka looked at them and started to walk away laughing.

Yzak growled "what the fuck you laughing at Dearka?"

Dearka raised his hand in the air and shouted "nothing !" and went on his merrily way.

Yzak rolled his eyes "I'll never understand what goes on in that idiot's brain!" Shiho just smiled and eventually Yzak and her started walking in the direction Dearka went.

0000

Dearka walked back into the Grand Hall and was looking for Mir, he finally found her and made his way over to her and tapped her on her shoulder "hey Mir"

She turned to look at him "where did you go?" Dearka laughed nervously "sorry, I had to check on a call, forgive me?" She thought a minute about it, she came to the conclusion it must have been important, so she smiled warmly to him "it's all right Dearka."

He smiled back at her "thanks Mir." She patted a seat next to her, and he happily sat in it.

Mwu leaned back into his seat "where's Kira and Lacus, I kinda figured they would be the first ones here."

Yzak and Shiho who finally made their way in and upon hearing Mwu, Yzak answered the question for him. "Chairwoman Clyne, and Commander Yamato are outside talking to the Republic of East Asia's leader."

Mwu made a sour face "damn politics."

Shiho stepped closer to the table "do you mind if we join you?"

Murrue waved her hand "of course not, the more the merrier!"

Shiho nodded "thank you" and pulled out a seat and sat down. Yzak did the same.

Everyone at the table watched as Kira and Lacus finally entered, Lacus walked over to the other side of the hall to speak with other leaders and Kira made his way over to the table that everyone was watching him from.

Kira stepped up to them and smiled "hey"

They all said some type of greeting.

Kira sat down and started talking to Andy.

Andy looked around the Hall "where is Athrun and Cagalli?"

Kira shrugged his shoulders "Lacus and I left before them, so it's hard to tell. I'm sure they will be here soon, Athrun doesn't like to be late."

Andy laughed "that's true."

0000

Cagalli and Athrun were walking down the hallway, she looked over at him "you know the Orb Admiral uniform looks good on you."

He glanced at her "oh really?" She nodded "yes it really does." He smirked and then carefully pushed her into a corner of another hallway. She widened her eyes "Athrun what are you doing?" He smiled at her while he slowly leaned down to kiss her and she happily responded to it. They broke apart when they felt something bump into their legs. They both looked down at the little girl sitting on her butt on the floor rubbing her face. Cagalli made a shocked face "Laraine!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey(:**

**Thank youuu, survivor18, falconrukichi, (*sorry it erased your name.), && heyheyyheyyy!:D**

**I hope you enjoy!(:**

_Cagalli and Athrun were walking down the hallway, she looked over at him "you know the Orb Admiral uniform looks good on you."_

_He glanced at her "oh really?" She nodded "yes it really does." He smirked and then carefully pushed her into a corner of another hallway. She widened her eyes "Athrun what are you doing?" He smiled at her while he slowly leaned down to kiss her and she happily responded to it. They broke apart when they felt something bump into their legs. They both looked down at the little girl sitting on her butt on the floor rubbing her face. Cagalli made a shocked face "Laraine!"_

Laraine looked up to see the person that said her name "Cagalli, is that you?"

Cagalli crossed her arms in front of her chest and crouched down so that she would be face to face with Laraine. "Yeah it's me, Laraine what are you doing here?"

Laraine eyes widened a little and grinned "I'm here with my Daddy for the celebration." Cagalli started to stand up "awe I see."

Athrun who was quietly watching decided to speak up "where is your Father at?"

Laraine gasped a little and looked horrified. She grabbed onto Cagalli's dress "I lost my Daddy! I was looking for him until I ran into you!" Cagalli widened her eyes in surprise "It's okay Laraine, we will help you find your Dad." Laraine clapped her little hands gratefully "thank you Cagalli." She then pointed to Athrun "but who are you?" Athrun smiled softly and reached his hand out to Laraine "my name is Athrun." Laraine smiled back and shook Athrun's hand "I'm Laraine and I'm the person who colored on Cagalli's face." Athrun looked amused and Cagalli scowled "Laraine! why did you do that to me anyways?" Laraine blinked and placed her index finger on her chin and looked thoughtful "I guess because it looked fun, but I'm sorry." Cagalli sighed and slowly smiled "oh well it's alright no harm done."

Laraine giggled and took Cagalli's right hand and Athrun's left hand and held onto them "okay let's go find my Daddy, you two lead the way because I don't know where we are." Cagalli looked over to Athrun and he chuckled lighty and started to walk "alright Laraine, will you tell us your Father's name?" Laraine glanced over to Athrun "Winston Nelson is his name." Athrun nodded his head. Cagalli was looking at the pictures on the wall and once she heard Laraine say her Father's name she tensed up. Laraine felt Cagalli tense up and looked over to her and frowned.

0000

Nate Lancaster was walking through the Orb Military building in search of Kisaka. He saw General Caldwell and walked over to him. "Have you seen Kisaka today?" Caldwell thought a minute "not since the day he went to see Representative Attha." Nate frowned a bit "I see thank you for your time." Nate started to walk out of the building and pulled out his phone and dialed his first contact, "meet me at my house in thirty minutes, we might have a problem."

0000

Yzak raised an eyebrow as he watched Athrun, Cagalli, and Laraine enter the hall "Shiho."

She turned her head to face Yzak "yes?"

Yzak kept on watching the trio as they walked to the other side of the hall "whose kid is that with Zala?"

Shiho turned to where Yzak was looking and studied the little girl before speaking again "I'm not quite sure?"

After she said that Dearka came and sat between Shiho and Yzak and put his arms around the two "whatcha looking at?"

Yzak grunted and removed Dearka's arm "the kid with Zala you idiot."

Now it was Dearka's turn to look at the trio "hmm maybe they had a secret kid."

Shiho and Yzak nodded to eachother and both slapped Dearka on the back of his head.

Shiho then smiled sweetly and waved to a councilman that was passing by while whispering "Dearka that has to be the most idiotic thing you have said this week."

Dearka rubbed the back of his head "it was a joke!"

Yzak shot him a glare and whispered through clenched teeth "do not forget where we are right now Dearka! a joke like that could cause a huge uproar!" Dearka sunk down in his seat "alright, alright I get it!"

Kira who heard everything that Yzak, Shiho, and Dearka said grinned at the thought of a secret child. He however was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Lacus come into view. "Hey Lacus" she smiled sweetly to him "hi Kira." She then turned towards the rest of the table "hello everyone."

0000

Cagalli looked around the hall for Winston and finally let out a sigh and turned herself to face Athrun "Athrun, I think we should just split up to look for her Dad."

Athrun looked at her confused "how we don't even know what he looks like?"

Cagalli turned her head "I know who he is and what he looks like." Athrun and Laraine's eyes widened a little.

Laraine looked up at Cagalli "you know my Daddy? Cagalli nodded her head slowly and smiled faintly "yes I do." Athrun was about to ask how but another man's voice started to speak before he could.

"Laraine! I've been looking all over for you!" Laraine turned towards the voice and smiled widely and started to run to the man "Daddy!" She jumped into his open arms and he picked her up and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head "Laraine don't you ever wander off like that again, do you understand me?" Laraine smiled innocently "yes I understand, I'm sorry." Winston noticed Cagalli and Athrun watching them. He walked over to them, "good evening, Representative Attha." Cagalli smiled politely "good evening, Mr. Nelson."

Laraine tapped Winston's shoulder and he looked at her "yes Laraine?"

Laraine looked over at Athrun and Cagalli "they helped me look for you."

Winston smiled and turned his attention back to Cagalli then to Athrun and stretched out his hand "then I owe you my thanks, and may I ask who you are?" Athrun shook Winston's hand "I'm Athrun Zala, it is nice to meet you." Winston nodded his head "indeed it is."

He then placed Laraine down on the floor and stepped towards Cagalli "may I ask for a dance with you Representative?"

Cagalli glanced around looking for a reason other than Athrun to decline politely with but she unluckily didn't find any. Winston smiled and took her hand into his "just one dance Representative, people are watching, please don't say no." Cagalli glanced at Athrun and sighed in defeat "Alright just one dance." She then turned to fully face Athrun "Admiral Zala, I will meet you at the table afterwards." Athrun nodded to Cagalli and slowly started to walk away. Cagalli sadly watched him while Winston told Laraine to go sit at the table he was at. He then turned back to Cagalli and held out his hand "ready Miss Attha?" Cagalli looked at him "yes."

0000

Athrun quietly sat down next to Kira and intently watched as Cagalli danced with Winston. He glared as Winston moved his hand a little too far down Cagalli's back. Athrun studied Winston he was tall with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes it caused him to growl lightly in frustration. Lacus noticed Athrun and smiled sweetly "Athrun?" He didn't turn to look at her "yes Lacus?" She smiled slightly "are you alright?" Athrun quickly nodded his head "I'm fine." Kira then stood up from his seat to stand next to Lacus. He smiled at her "Lacus would you like to dance?" Lacus flashed her radiant smile "yes Kira, I'd be delighted too." Athrun watched as they walked to the dance floor and joined the many people that were already there, then he quickly went back to watching Cagalli.

Dearka laughed and put an arm on Athrun's shoulder "you know if you don't like her dancing with the new leader of the Atlantic Federation, go cut in."

Athrun flinched a little in his seat and turned to look at Dearka "you mean he is seriously the leader of the Atlantic Federation?"

Dearka looked at Winston one more time to make sure, then he turned back to Athrun with a grin plastered on his face "yes I'm positive of it, and might I add he is currently single."

Athrun quickly stood up from his seat and excused himself and gracefully walked off.

Dearka started to laugh "to easy!" Mir rolled her eyes but she couldn't help it she just had to smile at him.

0000

Levi was currently dancing with Evie. He looked at his watch "any word from those two?"

Evie smiled "yes they should be here soon."

Levi looked around "alright are you ready?"

Evie laughed a little "I'm always ready for some action darling."

Levi grinned at her.

0000

Cillian was in his mobile suit watching Braeden lower him self down from his, they both had activated their mirage colloid before entering the Plants.

Braeden started to walk towards the Grand Hall and sent a signal to Levi, and Evie.

0000

Shinn slowly opened his eyes to see the white ceiling. He began to sit up and grabbed his head when he felt sharp pain. He looked around the room clearly confused. He heard the door click open so he turned his head to see who it was, he smiled once he saw the girl standing there "Luna."

Luna's eyes widened from surprise and happiness "Shinn!" She ran to his side and grabbed his hand "how are you feeling?"

He shifted himself to sit on the side of the bed "like I got hit by a bus." Then it all flashed through Shinn's mind and he looked frantic with fear "Luna! is Meyrin okay?"

Luna nodded her head "yeah she's fine, she just woke up a little bit ago. The doctor is running tests on her right now."

Shinn relaxed a little bit "I see, that's good to hear."

Luna gently placed her hand on Shinn's cheek "Shinn I was really worried about you."

Shinn laughed "It's alright Luna, by the way what day is it?"

Luna smiled "it's Saturday." Just as Luna said that the door flew open with a flustered Meyrin walking in "Luna!" Meyrin stopped walking when she saw Shinn sitting there awake. She took in a deep breath "we need to leave right now! Luna stood up "what are you craz" Shinn cut her off "Luna, Meyrin is right we need to go." Luna looked pissed, she rubbed her temples "alright then let's go."

0000

Cagalli was being quiet while dancing with Winston. He watched the people around them "so how do you know Laraine?'

Cagalli looked up to face him "I met her yesterday on the shuttle that brought me here."

Winston nodded "so you are the girl she was bothering, I wish to apologize for her behavior."

Cagalli smiled "there's no need to apologize."

Winston laughed "that's kind of you Princess."

Cagalli sent a tiny glare to Winston "please don't call me that!"

Winston tilted his head to the left "my apologies Miss Attha."

Cagalli was going to say something back but a girl knocked into her and spilled her drink on Cagalli.

She gasped "oh my I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

Cagalli smiled tiredly at her "it was an accident no big deal."

She smiled thankfully at Cagalli "thank you, Princess." She then walked away.

Winston was watching silently and trying not to laugh at Cagalli's new appearence. Cagalli turned to him "I'm sorry Mr. Nelson but I'm going to take me leave now."

Winston nodded "I understand."

Cagalli started to walk to the door that lead outside when she felt a hand carefully grab a hold of her arm. She stopped to look and see who it was and smiled when she saw him "Athrun."

He gently smiled to her and took her hand into his "shall we go get fresh air together?" Cagalli laughed a little and nodded her head yes.

0000

Luna was driving her car with Shinn in the passenger seat and Meyrin in the back. "Okay would you two explain to me why we rushed out of the hospital and now we're speeding to get to the celebration!" Shinn looked at Luna "Meyrin and me have a bad feeling." Luna kept her eyes on the road "more details please." Shinn sighed "Meyrin tell her what happened up to us being chased." Luna raised an eyebrow "being chased."

0000

Evie was walking towards the the entrance of the Grand Hall and Levi was standing in the middle of the hall smiling wickedly.

0000

Athrun was watching Cagalli while she was sitting on a bench fiddling with her dress. He smiled and stepped in front of her and stretched out his hand in front of her "may I have this dance?"

Cagalli looked up at him and smiled a little and held onto his hand as she stood up "I suppose so."

Athrun and her started to dance "so what did you and Winston talk about?"

Cagalli starred into Athrun's eyes "nothing in particular really."

0000

A sniper was hiding in a bush getting ready to shoot Cagalli.

0000

Luna's eyes were as wide as they could get "okay so what happened after you went over the edge?"

Meyrin looked at Shinn, Shinn starred out the windshield. "We were falling and hitting little ledges as we went down. I finally found a chance to open the car door, so I grabbed Meyrin and jumped out into the water. We hit some large rocks and I tried to stay awake and somehow we made it to shore."

Luna was taking it all in, "so the people that were after you, you think they are going to do something at the celebration?

Shinn and Meyrin both nodded "that's exactly what we think."

0000

Evie and Levi both pulled out guns and started firing shots up in to the air. Everyone in the hall started running looking for a safe way out not knowing who was shooting.

0000

Outside the sniper started to pull the trigger and Braeden jumped on him from behind and slit his throat, but the gun went off.

0000

Athrun and Cagalli stopped dancing when they heard the shots go off, a bullet flew past them. Athrun threw Cagalli and himself down to the ground. He looked down at her, his featues showing how worried he was "are you alright?" Cagalli nodded her head "I'm fine, you?" Athrun pulled out his gun "yeah." He slowly helped Cagalli up, she looked around "do you see my bodyguards?" Athrun cautiously looked around for enemies and her bodyguards "no." Cagalli frowned a little. Athrun grabbed her hand "Cagalli we will worry about it later, right now let's get out of here safely." They started to run down a path, but unfortunately two men jumped out in front of them armed and ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**(: thankk youuu, falconrukichi, survivor18, moonlove && 3, you all made my week brighter(:**

**falconrukichi- the guy who killed the sniper was Braeden, Taber's ship and allies, are different people from the people who sent Cagalli the threats && snipers.**

**I have a question, what is the place called that they keep the Archangel in at Orb? Someone please tell me(:**

**Also please don't be too mad at me after this chapter...**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Seed.**

_Athrun and Cagalli stopped dancing when they heard the shots go off, a bullet flew past them. Athrun threw Cagalli and himself down to the ground. He looked down at her, his featues showing how worried he was "are you alright?" Cagalli nodded her head "I'm fine, you?" Athrun pulled out his gun "yeah." He slowly helped Cagalli up, she looked around "do you see my bodyguards?" Athrun cautiously looked around for enemies and her bodyguards "no." Cagalli frowned a little. Athrun grabbed her hand "Cagalli we will worry about it later, right now let's get out of here safely." They started to run down a path, but unfortunately two men jumped out in front of them armed and ready._

Cagalli was breathing heavily looking at the two men holding the guns pinpointed on Athrun and her, she glanced over to Athrun he was standing beside of her aiming his gun right back at the men. One of the men started to laugh a little "move aside pretty boy, our only job is to kill the girl." Athrun didn't budge from his protective stance. The man shrugged his shoulders "well then I guess we can make an exception for you." As he started to pull the trigger, Cagalli screamed "Athrun look out" and with all the force she could submit pushed Athrun and herself so that they would fall down the steep hill beside of them. Athrun was rolling down but stopped himself by grabbing a tree root he looked up and watched Cagalli tumbling towards him. Once she was close enough he caught her with his left arm "Cagalli are you hurt!"

Cagalli rubbed her head and smiled weakly "no, I'm fine."

Athrun would have loved to believe her but he could clearly see her bleeding badly from her right leg. He was about to say something to her but a bullet flew by his head. He turned his head to see the two assholes trying to kill Cagalli sliding down the hill towards them, Athrun muttered "shit."

0000

Braeden caught up to Cagalli as she pushed Athrun and herself over the hillside. He watched as the other two men started to carefully follow. Braeden quickly turned around when he heard footsteps behind him, "Evie?"

Evie smiled and walked closer to Braeden "yeah, I guess we arn't the only ones after the Princess."

Braeden sighed "yeah I'm trying to do this carefully, but I already had to kill three people."

Evie looked down over the hillside for the four people who previously went down there, when she heard guns being shot again. "Braeden we need to go down there, Levi will pick us up."

Braeden was already starting to slide down "then let's go!"

Evie smirked "I'll kill the two extra's, you go after the Admiral."

Braeden pulled out his gun "I was already planning on it."

0000

Luna stopped her car in front of the building that the Grand Hall was in. Shinn, Meyrin, and her watched in horror as people were running frantically out of the building. Shinn slammed his fists down onto his legs "damnit!" Luna turned her attention to him "Shinn, what should we do?" Shinn looked at her and then out the window "we don't really know what is going on but I think we should look for Commander Elsman, Joule, Yamato, and Athrun." Meyrin nodded her head slowly and touched Luna's shoulder "Luna do you have extra guns in here for Shinn, and me?" Luna eyes widened a little and smiled softly "yeah I do." Shinn started to open the car door "alright let's hurry."

0000

Lacus and Kira were currently being lead through an emergency exit underground. Lacus looked around at the people as they were walking "does anyone have an idea on what happened back there?" General Quentin looked over to Lacus "Chairwoman Clyne, it was obviously terrorists." Lacus looked at him suspiciously "I see." Kira was walking beside of Lacus deep in thought.

0000

Athrun clenched his teeth and looked down and then to Cagalli "Cagalli, I'm going to let go of this root and we are going to slide down to the bottom." Cagalli nodded her head and positioned herself on top of Athrun better "okay I'm ready." Athrun let go and clutched his arms firmly around Cagalli, they started to slide down.

One of the men was holding on to a boulder trying to get a lock on Cagalli or Athrun but was having no luck "hell I didn't sign up for this shit"

Evie jumped down behind him "for what shit?"

The man was startled from Evie's sudden appearence and lost his hold on the boulder and fell face first forward "shittt!"

Evie aimed her gun at him "bye, bye loser" and shot him. He died instantly.

Athrun and Cagalli made it to the bottom. Athrun quickly stood up and helped Cagalli up "Cagalli how's your leg?"

She laughed bitterly "I'm sorry Athrun but I don't think I can walk."

He nodded in understanding "I'm going to find a place to hide you."

Cagalli looked at him with anger in her eyes "no way Athrun! I'm going to help!"

Athrun picked her up into his arms "you can't Cagalli." Cagalli made a fist and threatened to punch him "and why can't I, Zala?"

He looked at her compassionately "because you're hurt, and plus I only have one gun."

Cagalli was about to protest but Athrun put his hand over her mouth and whispered "just be quiet for a second, one of them is here."

Athrun carefully placed Cagalli on the ground behind a couple of bushes "don't move." Cagalli grabbed his leg "what are you going to do?"

Athrun gently removed her hand "it's going to be okay Cagalli." He slowly crawled to the left away from her.

0000

Shinn, Luna, and Meyrin were running down the hallway. Meyrin caught sight of silver hair, she raised an eyebrow and shouted "Commander Joule!"

Yzak was running through the madness of people with Shiho at his side. When he heard someone shout for him, he stopped Shiho and himself from running and stood up against a wall. Shiho turned her head to face him "Yzak! that sounded like Meyrin Hawke!" Yzak nodded his head "I know." Shiho turned her head back to the left when someone touched her shoulder, her eyes widened slightly and she smiled a little "Meyrin, it's good to see you."

Meyrin nodded a little "thank you, Lieutentant Hahnenfuss."

Yzak stepped over "this is not the time for happy reunions you two!"

Shinn, Luna, and Meyrin all saluted. Meyrin spoke quietly "sorry Commander."

Yzak growled lightly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Shiho waved her hand to the younger three "pay no mind to him, he's just worried about Dearka."

Yzak shot Shiho a glare "I am not worried about that big idiot!" Shiho just rolled her eyes at him, "I think now would be a good time for us to get out of here."

They all nodded in agreement and started walking. Yzak looked at the two youngest "you two will explain everything to me on the way to headquarters!"

Meyrin and Shinn both saluted "yes sir!"

0000

Athrun caught glimpse of the man, he slowly stood up and aimed his gun at the assassin. He quickly pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest. The assassin laughed as he stepped backwards while holding his chest, he raised his gun to shoot Athrun, but Athrun shot him again, the assassin coughed and gagged until he dropped down to the ground dead.

Cagalli gazed up over the bushes trying to find Athrun. She was going to crawl the way he had went but something slammed into her from behind, she started to let out a scream but covered her mouth with her hands. She slowly turned around to see what it was. She blinked at the sight, it was one of the assassins but he was dead. She could still hear a gun being shot. Her eyes widened when she saw the bullet hole in the assassin's head, she tried to stand up but couldn't. She started to crawl and screamed "Athrun! be careful there are others!" She listened but he didn't ever reply, she took a deep breath and tried not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

Athrun was looking for the other assassin when he heard Cagalli let out a small scream "Cagalli!" He started to run back to her. Braeden was watching him and decided to make his move, he jumped out of hiding and kicked Athrun's gun out of his hand. Athrun stumbled backwards "damnit." Braeden aimed his gun at Athrun "die" and pulled the trigger. Athrun dodged it by throwing himself down to the ground. He rolled over and swiftly stood back up onto his feet and quickly moved towards Braeden and landed a kick to his face. Braeden stumbled to the side and turned and shot his gun at Athrun again. It scraped Athrun's neck, he let out a hiss and darted into a bunch of brush. Braeden regained his balance and followed Athrun into the brush. Athrun searched for anything he could use as a weapon, he stopped when he heard Cagalli scream "Athrun! be careful there are others!" He started to stand up but Braeden came up behind him and knocked him back down to the ground. Athrun rolled over onto his back and jumped back up to his feet again and skillfully ran towards Braeden and punched him in the stomach with all the force he could unleash.

Cagalli was crawling trying to locate Athrun, when a girl stepped on her hand. Cagalli bit her lip and looked up at the girl. She was average height, green eyes, her red hair was wrapped in an elegant bun, and she was in a black evening gown. Cagalli figured it was safe to assume the bitch was at the celebration "who are you?"

Evie didn't move her foot "I'm Evie, but I have to say for a Princess you look really pathetic right now."

Cagalli glared at her "what the hell do you want!"

Evie crouched down and pointed her gun right between Cagalli's eyes "you are going to come with me Princess."

Cagalli held her breath trying to think of a way to get away from Evie.

Braeden and Athrun were having a pretty hardcore fist fight until wind started to blow around them Athrun looked up in horror as a mobile suit suddenly appeared "how is that?" Braeden busted out laughing "that right there is the _Slasher." _Athrun swallowed hard and grabbed Braeden "why did you make a new mobile suit?" Braeden was still laughing and looked at Athrun evilly "because we are going to wipe all of you coordinators into oblivion."

Levi lowered himself down to the ground and had his gun pointed at Athrun "let him go!"

Athrun put his arm around Braeden's neck and held him in a chokehold, and started backing up. Levi followed slowly. Athrun, and Levi turned their heads to the right when they heard a gunshot. Athrun widened his eyes "Cagalli!" Evie was standing there holding Cagalli by her left arm, and Cagalli was laying on the ground unconcious. Athrun glared viciously at Evie "let her go now!" Evie grinned "I don't think your in any position to tell me what to do." She placed her gun against Cagalli's head "let go of my friend, or else I will kill this little brat." Athrun slowly let go of Braeden. Braeden caught his breath and walked over towards Evie. Evie kept her gun at Cagalli's head "don't try anything, or I really will kill her." Athrun just watched helplessly. Levi climbed back into his mobile suit and lowered it's hand. Braeden picked Cagalli up off the ground and Evie handed him a gun and he pointed it at Cagalli. Evie now had hers aimed at Athrun. They started to climb up on the _Slasher's_ hand. Cagalli woke up a little "Athrun?" Braeden looked down at her and frowned and threw her over his shoulder. Cagalli looked up and gasped realizing the situation "Athrun!" Cagalli looked him in the eyes, and he nodded at her. Cagalli started to shake her head no "Athrun don't!" He didn't listen, he started to run towards the mobile suit, but only to be shot by Evie. Cagalli watched in absolute horror as he fell to the ground. They started to fly away, Cagalli shook her head as the tears were falling down her cheeks and screamed as loud as she could "Athrun, noo get up! please Athrunnn!"

0000

Captain Taber was sitting in his seat when Eric turned around to look at him "Sir, Levi just reported in he is now taking Braeden back over to his machine and they have successfully acheived the Princess."

Taber smiled widely "good, Eric contact our friends in Orb and let them know we have her and they can launch their attack!"

Eric nodded his head "right away, sir!"

Taber looked around "also let's get going too!"

Everyone on the bridge said "yes sir!"

Taber leaned back in his chair and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you survivor18, falconrukichi, && heyheyyheyyy:D**

***heyheyyheyy-thank you ahaha, that's where I said it was(:**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Seed.**

_Cagalli started to shake her head no "Athrun don't!" He didn't listen, he started to run towards the mobile suit, but only to be shot by Evie. Cagalli watched in absolute horror as he fell to the ground. They started to fly away, Cagalli shook her head as the tears were falling down her cheeks and screamed as loud as she could "Athrun, noo get up! please Athrunnn!" _

_Taber smiled widely "good, Eric contact our friends in Orb and let them know we have her and they can launch their attack!"_

_Eric nodded his head "right away, sir!"_

0000

Lacus was silently sitting at her desk watching all the people causing a commotion in her office. Kira was standing in a corner of the room watching as well, he glanced over to Lacus and noticed the stessed look she had. He smiled a little and walked over to stand at her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the sudden touch and looked up and smiled faintly "Kira." He nodded once to her. Lacus smiled to him, she then cleared her throat "enough!" The room froze, Lacus smoothed her gown "we need to be calm, would someone be kind enough to tell me if anyone was injured?" One middle aged man stepped forward "Chairwoman Clyne, no one was hurt inside of the Grand Hall, however outside there were two unknown men, and one woman found dead and they were completely armed, and also two Orb security officers." Kira frowned in worry and Lacus raised an eyebrow "and if you had to take a guess, the unknown would be?" The man swollowed "my guess would have to be that they were assassins." Lacus nodded "so did someone from our military take them out?" The man shook his head "if they did, they haven't reported in yet." Just then the door flew open and a young girl ran in and saluted "Chairwoman an unknown mobile suit has just been spotted!" Lacus quickly stood up from her seat "where!" The girl began to tell everyone where it was at and Kira quietly slipped out the door.

0000

Andy, Mwu, Murrue, and DaCosta escaped the gun fire and went to Andy's home and were now currently sitting around a table drinking coffee. Murrue looked up from her cup "so what now?" Mwu put a hand on her shoulder, and Andy took another sip of his coffee "wait for Kira or Lacus to contact us." DaCosta was looking at his phone "uhh one of them just did." The three just looked at him and waited..."DaCosta!" DaCosta jumped when Andy shouted his name "oh sorry we need to get a helicopter and meet Kira." Mwu scratched his head "what did the kid get lost?" Murrue rolled her eyes "that one was beyond lame." DaCosta nodded while walking. Andy stood up and started to walk away "we should get that helicopter." Murrue and Mwu followed.

0000

Dearka and Mirialla were walking through the military building. Dearka glanced to Mir "I'm sorry for bringing you here." She shook her head and tried to smile "no, it's fine I rather be here with you, than a hotel by myself." Dearka smiled at her, but then scowled and swiftly turned around when he heard an alarm go off, Mir stopped walking "what the hell is that?" Dearka quickly looked back at her "it's an alarm for unknown ships, mobile suits, etc." Mir stepped back "your kidding right!" Dearka made a fist and looked at the screen that showed the unknown mobile suit "I wish I was." Mir turned to look where Dearka was looking "oh no."

0000

Levi arrived to where Cillian and Braeden's mobile suits were located. Braeden quickly jumped off the _Slasher's_ hand with Cagalli and ran to his mobile suit. Cagalli's eyes widened when it suddenly appeared "why the hell did you make new mobile suits, you bastard!"

Braeden was placing her and himself inside the cockpit and sighed "because we felt like it, now shut up!"

Cagalli glared at him "listen here you asshole, I don't know who you think you are, but I am so going to kick your butt for this!"

Braeden started to retaliate but Cillian cut him off "would you both just shut up! it took you long enough!"

Braeden rolled his eyes "we ran into a few obstacles" Cillian laughed "well I hope you destroyed your obstacles."

Cagalli lowered her head at their conversation.

Braeden smirked to the video connection "trust me, Evie and me both did." Cillian smiled fiercely "well I guess I can let you off for being so late then!"

Cillian quickly took off then Braeden and Levi followed. Levi was eyeing everything around them cautiously "we need to seriously hurry, because there is no way those damn coordinators don't see my _Slasher_!" Evie gently touched his shoulder "relax Levi, look there is the _Slaughter_." Levi didn't relax at all, he knew how quick Zaft was.

They all entered the hanger, and descended from their mobile suits. Guards in a rust colored uniform were standing there waiting for Cagalli. They looked at Braeden and one stepped forward "hand me the girl." Cagalli shot everyone there the most vicious glare she could make as Braeden pushed her towards the guard. The guard grabbed her harshly and turned to start walking away with her.

Eric turned around "Sir they are taking Attha to the prisoner cell."

Taber stood up with haste from his seat "thank you, Eric. I'm going to go have a talk with the little idiot." After saying that Taber quickly walked out of the bridge.

0000

Kira was sliding down the hill that Athrun, and Cagalli went down earlier that evening. He was following a blood trail, and once he made it to the bottom he started to walk. He abruptly stopped to look at what he assumed to be, a dead assassin. Birdy was sitting on his shoulder the whole time but decided to fly off on ahead. Kira raised an eyebrow and quickly followed, he went around a bunch of brush and froze at what he saw. He stood there still for a second in shock before breaking out into a sprint "Athrun!" Kira hastily crouched down to his side "Athrun!" Athrun was breathing shallow, and coughing up blood, he then blinked a little "Kira?" Kira nodded his head and looked around and widened his eyes "Athrun, where is" Kira stopped when he saw that Athrun was unconscious "shit!" He slowly and very carefully picked Athrun up "hold on Athrun, we just have to make it to a clearing and DaCosta will meet us there."

Kira made it to the clearing fairly quick and was really thankful to see that DaCosta was already there standing outside of the helicopter. Once DaCosta saw Kira he ran over to him and helped him with Athrun. They carefully placed him inside on a stretcher. Murrue kneeled down next to him and started to check him over the best that she could "what in the world happened to him?" Kira shook his head at Murrue then walked foward to where Andy and Mwu were sitting "we have a serious problem!" Mwu glanced at him "where is Cagalli?" Kira frowned "If I had to take a guess, I'd say with that unknown mobile suit." Mwu and Andy both scowled, Mwu glanced over to Kira again "shouldn't you contact someone in Orb?" Kira shook his head "no, first I'm going to contact Lacus, then if I decide to contact anyone in Orb it will be Kisaka." Mwu nodded his head "alright but first let's get the Zaft kid to the hospital fast, he doesn't look too good." Kira glanced back to Athrun "yeah."

0000

Kisaka was sitting in a control room that was located inside of the hidden hanger in Orb. He turned his chair around to look at the other people in the room "they're here." One of the younger men looked at him nervously "so we attack and if they get to be to much to handle, we hop in the _Archangel, Strike Rouge _or _Akatsuki_?" Kisaka slowly stood up "yeah, we can't let them get their hands on them no matter what!" A older woman looked over to the door when the emergency alarms went off "they're attacking Orb as well!" Kisaka frowned "it seems so! Everyone move out now!" Everyone in the room saluted and started to run to their places.

Kisaka stealthily moved through the cramped hallways. He had his gun in his hands aimed forward, once he turned a corner a shot was fired at him. Kisaka quickly dodged it and slammed his back up against the wall 'shit.'

Two men and one girl that were working with Kisaka were currently falling back. The girl turned to the men "I think we should get the others and get to the machines, before we get killed." The two men looked at her and nodded their heads. The trio jumped to their feet and started to run to where the _Archangel_ was located but unfortunatly one of the men got shot and fell to the ground dead. The girl screamed for the loss of her comrade and the other man grabbed her hand and briskly pulled her along. They stopped once they made it to the ship. As soon as they entered it they came face to face with the enemy and were killed.

Kisaka was able to kill the man that was shooting at him earlier and was now trying to get to the _Archangel_. He scowled and punched a wall as the _Akatsuki_ took off. He ran around the corner to find the _Archangel_ leaving the hanger "damnit!" He went to head to the _Strike Rouge_ when a voice stopped him. He turned around and aimed his gun at the man, but once he saw who it was he lowered it "what are you doing here!"

The other man smiled to Kisaka "Orb is under attack, I came to get the _Akatsuki_."

Kisaka was bewildered by what the man had just said "you can pilot?"

The man grinned "yes, very well actually. Oh and I can kill quite easily too."

Kisaka's eyes widened as he was suddenly shot, he stepped back and clutched the right side of his chest. He took one last look at the man "you bastard!"

The man watched in amusement as Kisaka fell over the railing behind him down into the water. The man raised an eyebrow, and rubbed his chin "that was a lot easier than I thought it would be, hmm."

0000

Yzak, Shiho, Luna, Shinn, && Meyrin finally made it to the military building, and were quickly walking through it to get to the places they needed to go. Yzak stopped when a Councilman quickly came up to him. Yzak saluted him, the man looked at Yzak "you get your team ready and launch out to space, and pursue those unknown mobile suits!" Yzak nodded "yes sir!"

Yzak turned around "Lunamaria, Shinn go to Elsman's area and get your orders!"

Luna and Shinn saluted "yes sir" they then walked away.

Meyrin was following Yzak, and Shiho as they were walking to Yzak's area "umm Commander?"

Yzak glanced at her "what do you want Hawke?"

Meyrin rubbed her cast "what would you like me to do sir?"

Shiho shot Yzak a look and smiled at him, Yzak cracked his knuckles "isn't it obvious? I want you to get in your uniform and get on the _Voltaire_ immediately!"

Meyrin blinked then saluted "right away Commander!" She then ran on ahead of them.

Shiho turned her head to look at Yzak "this is rather suspicious don't you think?" Yzak glanced over to her "over the top, it's a trap."

Shiho started pulling her jewerly off "so are we really going to pursue them? Yzak nodded "of course, they might be the bastards that destroyed the _Rousseau_!"

Shiho nodded her head "if only things were that simple." Yzak put a hand on her shoulder "let's go kick some ass, Lieutentant Hahnenfuss." She smiled "alright Commander Joule!"

0000

Luna glanced over to Shinn, "you know you will get into trouble for being here while being on suspension."

Shinn laughed a little bit "I think I'll be in more trouble for running out of the hospital, and not giving a full report on what happened."

Luna nodded her head "yeah but Commander could get you off the hook for that, well if he's even here that is."

Shinn opened the door "he's here."

Dearka turned to look to see who opened the door "well, well better late than never you two."

Lunamaria, and Shinn both saluted. Shinn walked over to Dearka's side "what is our orders Commander?"

Dearka looked over to the side were launching along with the Joule, and Morris teams, so get ready now!"

"Yes sir!" Shinn, and Luna ran to get on the _Nazca-Class_ ship under Dearka's command.

Dearka turned to Mirialla "I'm sorry I have to go."

Mir smiled to him sadly "I understand, be careful."

Dearka nodded and walked away. Mirialla pulled out her phone.

0000

Lacus was on her way to the emergency Supreme Council meeting. "General Quentin."

He turned to look at Lacus "yes, Chairwoman?"

She ran her hand over the papers she was carrying "do you know where Commander Yamato went off to?"

General Quentin looked at her oddly "I'm sorry but, I do not."

Lacus smiled gently "it's fine, thank you."

0000

Dearka was starring at the ship in disbelief "Yzak do you see this?"

Yzak was starring at it too "how the hell could I not you idiot!"

Dearka sighed "so what are we going to do?"

Yzak looked over at the video connection and smirked "blow it to pieces!"

Dearka nodded "alright, Lunamaria, Thomas, Mike, and Larry you all launch!"

Yzak ordered some of his team to launch as well.

Meyrin was starring at the screen 'it looks identical to the Minerva.'

0000

Taber entered the prison cell "good morning Princess."

Cagalli glared at him "what do you want?"

Taber stood across from her "it's simple really, I hear you have some hidden military machinery."

Cagalli bit her lip a little "that's quite a rumor."

Taber pulled out a gun and pointed it at her "yes I suppose so, although it's not a rumor is it."

Cagalli starred at him "are you talking about the _Archangel_?"

Taber began to laugh "no! I already found it. I'm talking about the underground mobile suits, and new ship."

Cagalli leaned back against the wall and shook her head "I have no idea of what you are talking about!"

Taber was about to yell at her but the alarms went off "damnit what now!"

0000

Kira was currently standing in the military hospital beside Athrun's bed trying to get ahold of Lacus "shit."

Murrue knocked on the door and walked in "any luck?"

Kira looked over at her "no, Miss Murrue may I ask for a favor?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly "of course Kira, what is it?"

Kira stood up "I'm going to go to where Lacus is, but I need you to watch Athrun and once he wakes up find out for sure on what happened to Cagalli."

Murrue nodded "I can do that." DaCosta ran into the room "Kira the Elsman, Joule, and Morris teams were in pursuit of three unknown mobile suits, but found an unknown ship! They are going to attack it!"

Kira's eyes widened "we need to go now!" Murrue watched as DaCosta and Kira ran out of the room, and sat down and sadly watched over Athrun.

0000

Lacus was in the middle of listening to what the council's thoughts were on everything when Haro burst through the door "oh my Mr. Pink what are you doing?" The Haro opened it's mouth to reveal her phone that was ringing. She picked it up and answered it "hello."

Kira sighed in relief on the other line "Lacus!"

She blinked "Kira what's wrong?"

He frowned "Lacus, you have to know there is a high chance that Cagalli is on that unknown ship."

Lacus looked completely shocked "hold on just a second Kira." She placed the phone down and looked at the Council "tell everyone that is pursuing that ship not to attack it! There is reason to believe that the Orb Representative Cagalli Yula Attha, is on that ship!" Some of the council looked panicked, and some looked like they were about to laugh. One woman stood up "I'll go inform them now Chairwoman." Lacus smiled at her thankfully "please hurry."

She picked the phone back up "Kira?"

He was walking in to Lacus's office "where are you?"

"Kira I'm in a council meeting, I'll meet you later, goodbye." She hung up the phone and looked back to the council "I should inform you that the _Rousseau _was destroyed on Friday." That did it everyone went into chaos.

Kira listened as Lacus said goodbye "no Lacus wait!" He sighed as he realized that she had already hung up. He began to pace around the room and run his hands through his hair.

0000

Lunamaria was in a ZAKU Warrior attacking the unknown ship carefully and decided it was a good time to complain "hey Commander! You do realize how much easier this would be with the _Impulse_!"

"Yeah, yeah talk to the Chairwoman about it." Dearka said sounding unenthusiastic about the whole situation.

Luna blinked in her machine "why her?"

Dearka lifted an eyebrow "Luna now isn't the time to be having this conversation!"

Luna smirked "what you mean to say is you don't have a clue on what you are talking about."

Dearka groaned "why did I decide to get my own team again?"

Shinn glanced over at him "so that you could impress Mirialla."

Dearka crossed his arms "shut up."

0000

Taber walked into the bridge "what the hell is going on?"

Eric answered "Zaft is attacking us sir!"

Taber looked around "start backing away, I'm going to make a little friendly announcement to Zaft."

Eric turned in his seat to look at Taber "sir I don't think."

Taber shot him a death glare "no one gives a damn on what you think Eric just do as I say!"

Eric nodded slightly "yes sir!"

0000

Yzak was starring at the ship harshly "I'm going to launch too!" He started to walk out the door.

Meyrin widened her eyes "Commander wait! The unknown ship is making an announcement."

Yzak abruptly turned around "what in the hell?"

Yzak, Dearka, and all the others silently watched, and listened as Taber came into view.

Taber had a menacing grin plastured on his face "Zaft forces I would highly suggest you stop trying to pursue us at this point in time."

Yzak snorted "who does this ass think he is?"

Taber continued "you see I have a rather interesting hostage on my ship."

Yzak raised an eyebrow, Dearka's eyes widened.

Taber coughed a little "the Orb Princess to be exact."

Yzak and Dearka both dropped their jaws a little bit. Yzak turned to Meyrin "make it so that I can speak to him!"

Meyrin nodded "right away sir!"

Taber was still grinning when Yzak popped up on his screen. Yzak looked emotionless "prove that you really have the hostage."

While Yzak was saying that a message came into Dearka from a Councilwoman. Dearka looked at the screen "shit."

Taber tilted his head at Yzak "sure, hold on just one second." Taber turned around and whispered something to Eric.

Everyone quietly waited for any sign of Cagalli and all of a sudden a little sqaure popped up and it showed Cagalli being held with a knife at her throat by one of the men on Taber's ship.

Yzak snarled in disgust as the man wearing an Earth Forces uniform made it to where blood dripped down Cagalli's neck "stop that!"

Taber looked at him questioningly "why should I?"

Yzak just starred at him "I understand, we all will no longer pursue your ship."

Taber just laughed and had the communication cut off.

Yzak looked at everyone on the bridge "let's go back into the Plants" and with that he walked out of the bridge.

0000

Dearka sat down in a seat and ran a hand through his hair "what a pain!"

Shinn watched him "seems like shit has hit the fan huh?"

Dearka laughed a little "yeah no doubt, where the hell is Athrun, if they have Cagalli?"

Shinn's eyes widened "I didn't even think about that!"

Dearka looked down at the floor "I hate to say this, but it seems like the mobile suits are going to have to come out of lockdown."

Shinn nodded his head in reply.

0000

Lacus ran into her office "Kira!"

Kira turned around and caught her in a hug "Lacus."

She looked up to him "I'm sorry Kira, if the _Strike Freedom_ and other mobile suits weren't locked away, we might of had a chance too."

Kira cut her off "no, it's okay Lacus, who is to say Cagalli is even on that ship, she might not have been with Athrun."

Lacus looked at him horrified "Kira, you didn't hear about the talk Yzak and them had with the unknown ship, did you?"

Kira looked at her surprised "no I haven't, what happened?"

Lacus had tears streaming down her face "to put it simple, they definitely have Cagalli."

Kira just nodded his head "Lacus , no matter what I will get her back!"

0000

Cagalli had her teeth clenched and her hands rolled into fists as a doctor pulled a bullet out of her leg. He looked at her "it's a miracle you didn't bleed to death!" Cagalli just looked at him like he was an idiot. Once he was done stitching her leg up he left. She rolled over on the metal bench to look at the wall 'Athrun, please be alright.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you falconrukichi, survivor18, heyheyyheyyy, and 3.:D**

**survivor18-thank you for your review, I will try to explain all that in chapters(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Lacus neatly sat down on a seat beside Athrun's bed. She looked over him closely examining where he had surgery, do to his collapsed lung. She smiled a little knowing that he was recovering fine, and much to her utter happiness he would hopefully wake up soon. She turned her head to face the door when she heard it click open, to see a tired Kira standing there. He smiled a little to her and walked in towards her with two fresh cups of coffee in his hands. Once he was standing next to her he handed her one of the cups "here, I know you don't really like it, but considering we have been up for over twenty four hours I just kinda figured at this point it would be nice to have."

Lacus graciously accepted the warm drink "thank you, Kira."

Kira sighed and glanced around the room "Lacus, that ship attacked October City as it was leaving."

Lacus looked up at him shocked "were many injured?" Kira nodded his head slowly "yeahh."

Lacus stood up "Kira we can't let them take Cagalli, and get away with doing that as well! We need to do something now"

Kira's eyes widened a little and he gently took her hand into his "We are, Miss Murrue, Mwu, Mirialla, and Mr. Waltfeld are getting on a shuttle as we speak to go to Orb to retrieve the _Archangel._ It's going to be alright Lacus."

She slowly nodded and the door slammed open showing an angry Yzak "where is that bastard?"

Shiho followed him in more calm and smiled to Kira, and Lacus "what he actually means to say is Athrun alright?" Yzak rolled his eyes and growled at her statement.

Kira faintly smiled to her "we're just waiting for him to wake up."

Dearka now waltzed into the room, stretching his arms "awe I want to take a nap." Yzak shot him a glare "you're hopeless."

Dearka shrugged his shoulders "hey, I can't help that I'm tired."

Lacus smiled kindly to him "maybe you can rest a little later, Dearka." He grinned to her and pointed to Athrun "to be honest we should all sleep now, because once he wakes up it will be time to go rescue a Princess."

Kira, and Lacus smiled widely at Dearka's comment. Luna slammed the door open and quickly saluted and started to run to the tv "you all have to see this!"

The others blinked and looked up at the tv as she put it on a news channel. Kira raised an eyebrow "Orb?"

On the screen was Nate Lancaster giving a very short speech on replay, and pictures of the _Akatsuki, Strike Rouge,_ and the _Archangel_ coming out of the hanger that they were hid in. The _Akatsuki _and _Strike Rouge _entering the _Archangel_ and then it going down into the water. Then the other pictures were of the Attha Mansion, and the Prime Minister's building being blown up.

_"People of Orb, please do not panic, try to remain calm. We are currently doing every thing possible to resolve this situation. Try to make it to a shelter that is close to you, quickly as possible for your own safety just incase."_

Everyone in the room grimaced except for Lacus who looked like she was about to cry.

Yzak punched a wall "how in the hell was anyone able to steal those machines!"

Dearka glanced at him and frowned "that's not the worst part, Orb is going to want contact with Cagalli."

Shiho nodded "Chairwoman I think you should contact them first."

Lacus nodded "yes I know. Kira you should try to contact Mr. Waltfeld and them so they don't make a useless trip."

Kira nodded "I'll go now." Lacus smiled "oh and Kira meet me in the Supreme Council Chamber at four, please." Kira started walking out the door "I'll be there."

Lacus turned to those remaining in the room and bowed a little "please excuse me, but I must go now."

They watched as she silently left and once the door was completely shut, Yzak shook his head in rage "if they use that ship to attack us we are completely fucked especially if they are comrades with the ship holding the Orb Representative hostage!"

Dearka nodded his head in agreement. Luna politely excused heself and left.

Shiho was glancing around the room and once her sight landed on Athrun's bed she let out a tiny squeak. Something about the view of Athrun sitting up on his bed giving a death glare, surprised her.

Yzak and Dearka heard her squeak and looked at her then Athrun stunned. Dearka smiled "how are ya?"

Yzak rolled his eyes "who cares about how he is, tell us what the hell happened!"

Athrun lowered his head and gripped the sheet "Cagalli, was taken."

Yzak rolled his eyes again "we know that already, details Zala."

0000

Taber was having a private video call with his boss in his quarters. Taber sat his cup of coffee down and starred at the woman on the screen. She returned his gaze "that was a remarkably successful operation. I'm impressed, Captain Taber." Taber happily smirked "indeed it was. I never expected to get Attha, the _Archangel_, and the mobile suits so easily." The woman nodded "Orb was too concerned over the Attha manor, and Prime Minister's building exploding, that they didn't even consider the possibility that it could just be a decoy." Taber shook his head "no, they thought it was an attack on the military so they guarded those area's heavily. Where the machines we stole were hidden away from all of that luckily." She laughed "oh by the way, I saw your announcement to Zaft. I liked the touch of the guard wearing an Earth Forces uniform." Taber began to laugh as well "yes, to be honest I thought it would make things more fun." She grinned "that is true, but I need you to go to the D-establishment with the girl." Taber raised an eyebrow "why?" She slammed her tea cup down "because I said so Taber, do you have a problem with it!" He looked at her amused "no, I just thought you would want us to go down to Earth and meet up with the others." She smiled "oh I do, just not yet, goodbye." He watched as the screen went blank "crazy woman." He then stood up and stretched and walked out of his room.

0000

Cagalli opened her eyes when she heard someone open her cell. The person stepped in and shut the cell door, "Cagalli?"

Cagalli slowly sat up and turned around and yelled "what?"

Braeden raised an eyebrow and stepped in front of her "I'm here to talk to you."

Cagalli lifted her nose in the air "ha! then talk away, asshole!"

Braeden tilted his head to the left "Cagalli, look at me." She shook her head "why the hell should I?"

Braeden was irked slightly by her attitude. He roughly grabbed her face and knelt down so that they were starring at eachother "do you not recognize me?"

Cagalli blinked "no! How could I?" Braeden let go of her face and laughed "yeah dumb question on my part."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "I demand you to let me go, you bastard."

Braeden continued to laugh "you demand it?" Cagalli just rolled her eyes "hmph!" She rubbed her arm "are you all going to kill me?"

Braeden looked at her for a minute "maybe." Cagalli nodded in silence. Braeden smiled a little "I'm joking, we arn't going to kill you. Just give the Captain the information he needs."

Cagalli folded her arms across her chest "I don't know what that is."

Braeden was going to reply but a bang stopped him. He quickly turned around "Cillian?"

Cillian looked livid "what the hell are you doing down here Braeden?" Cagalli blinked 'Braeden?'

Braeden starred at Cillian "what does it look like?"

Cillian opened the cell and grabbed Braeden "it looks like you're are being too friendly!"

Braeden pulled Cillian's hands off of him "let's go!" Cillian tilted his head "oh no, don't mind me continue your conversation!"

Braeden started to walk out of the cell "just forget it, Cillian." Cillian followed him out of the cell and locked it.

Cagalli leaned against the wall 'it couldn't be.'

Braeden and Cillian were walking to the shooting area. Cillian huffed "you're lucky I'm not going to tell your Daddy." Braeden rolled his eyes "Cillian, what's your deal? She's a natural. So why do you hate her?" Cillian glared "I could ask, why do you like her?" Braeden shrugged his shoulders "who knows." Cillian walked on ahead "I pity you." Braeden stopped walking "whatever."

0000

Kira was standing in the shuttle grounds "I was too late."

"Hey kid!" Kira turned around and smiled "Mr. Waltfeld!" Andy walked over to Kira "I guess you heard about Orb?"

Kira nodded "yeah, things are even more complicated now." Andy scratched his head "yeah so it is." Kira glanced around "where are the others?"

Andy smirked "they took the shuttle to Earth." Kira blinked "why?" Andy laughed "to spy of course!" Kira and Andrew started to walk out of the building.

Kira looked up to the sky "what are we going to do?" Andrew took a deep breath "we do what we always do, obviously." Kira looked at him "but.." Andrew cut him off "no buts it will work out. Trust your sister, and Lacus." Kira blinked "I do trust them. I'm worried about how we are going to fight those ships now." Andrew smiled a little and patted Kira's shoulder "we will figure something out."

0000

Lacus was on hold for a video conference with Orb's officials. She sat in her chair patiently and watched as her Haro happily bounced around. She frowned as the men and women came into view on the screen "good afternoon." Nate Lancaster looked at her impatiently "so it may be, I'm sorry if I seem rude, but we were expecting our leader not you." Lacus nodded "I know, and that's actually what I'm contacting you about. She was kidnapped Saturday night by an unknown mobile suit, to ultimately be taken aboard an unknown battle ship." Lacus watched as the people on the screen went into utter chaos. Nate raised his hands in the air "how could that happen! She had six body guards for the love of ..." Lacus blinked "six?" Nate looked at her "yes six!" Lacus tilted her head to the right "I see." Nate raised an eyebrow "you see what?" Lacus waved her hand a little "we found two of them dead, I'll send you all the information on what happened last night up to now." Nate nodded his head "thank you, Chairwoman Clyne." She smiled to him "we will help in any way we can with everything." Nate smiled thankfully "yes, and also I will send you all the info we gathered from the attack on Orb last night. Goodbye." Lacus leaned back in her chair "oh dear."

0000

Yzak grinned "are you serious Zala?"

Athrun twitched a little "for the last time yes, Yzak."

Dearka had a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Shiho was following them quietly.

Yzak stopped at a door "okay Zala, once I open this door you can get in your _Infinite Justice_ and take off."

Athrun looked at him eagerly "I know, just hurry up and open the door already."

Yzak smirked and pulled out a key card "alright."

Dearka held up five fingers, four, three, two, Shiho smiled, and one.

Yzak turned around and made a fist and launched it and stopped right before he hit Athrun's face. "Are you that eager to die, bastard!"

Athrun glared at him "I won't die! I have to do this, Yzak!"

Yzak glared right back at him "what you need to do is keep resting until Yamato, and Chairwoman Clyne make a plan!"

Dearka smiled "yeah, have faith in everyone." Athrun shook his head "yeah and what plan can they possibly make huh! The _Archangel _is gone! Just send all of Zaft after them."

Yzak rolled his eyes "you know very well that we can't do that."

Shiho pushed Yzak to the side "Athrun, she will be okay. If they wanted to kill her they would have done it last night. You understand that, don't you?"

Athrun dropped to the ground and put his back against the wall and burried his face in his hands. "Yeah I know, but I can't help to want to go and kill them all for even putting a finger on her."

Dearka and Yzak's eyes widened and they shot each other odd glances. Shiho smiled "I know, because I'd feel the same way if it was Yzak."

Dearka busted out laughing. Yzak turned red "what nonsense are you telling him woman!" Shiho smiled sweetly to him "don't be so shy, Commander."

Yzak growled "ahh I don't have to take this shit! I'm going to go speak with my Mother."

Athrun started to chuckle. Shiho and Dearka grinned. Dearka stepped over and sat down beside Athrun "I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest here for a bit."

Athrun raised an eyebrow "Commander Elsman, shouldn't you be doing work though?"

Dearka pouted "no! I should rest so that I'm at my fullest capability, because once Lacus calls us with an amazing plan. We are going to go rescue your Princess!"

Athrun nodded and smiled a little "whatever you say, Dearka."

Shiho rolled her eyes "unlike Dearka, I'm going to go get fully prepared for anything right now!" With that she turned and left.

Dearka had his hands behind his head "ahh peace and quiet." Athrun just sat there and thought of all the moments he spent with Cagalli, and how they were all going to rescue her.

0000

Luna and Shinn walked into their apartment. Luna let out a long sigh, Shinn smiled "what is it, Luna?" She plopped down on the couch "I'm exhausted!" Shinn sat down next to her "is that so?" Luna frowned at him "yes Shinn, is that bad!" Shinn shook his head no "it's fine. How about we sleep until you get called." She blinked a few times "why just me?" Shinn shrugged his shoulders "that old idiot won't take me off of suspension! Even during an emergency such as this!" Luna leaned her head next to his "it's alright, Shinn." He crossed his arms and scowled "I guess so."

0000

Kira walked into the Supreme Council Chamber, "Lacus are you here?"

Lacus was sitting down studying maps and scans. She smiled as she heard Kira's voice and stood up. Once she found him she waved her arm "Kira, over here!"

Kira made his way to her side and kissed her on the cheek "Lacus, what are you doing?"

She sat down and pulled Kira down into the seat next to hers. "I'm making a plan to rescue, Cagalli."

Kira raised an eyebrow as he was looking over everything "Lacus, this is risky."

She nodded and placed her chin on her hand "yeah, but I'm not worried about destroying the ship right now. I just want to get Cagalli away from it safely."

Kira smiled "yeahh." Lacus turned to him "the four _Izumo-class _ships will help us." Kira laughed "I pretty much expected that, Lacus." She grinned showing her pearly whites "I figured!"

Kira was resting his head "Miss Murrue, Mwu, and Mirialla went to Earth" Lacus nodded "that's probably for the best. We don't really know who we are dealing with."

Kira scratched his head a little "Earth Forces, is unlikely don't you think?" Lacus picked up a pen "Kira, do you want to see the video footage between Yzak, and the man on that ship?"

Kira's eyes widened a little "yes, I would." Lacus nodded "okay then I'll show you. Mr. Pink come here please."

Kira sat in silence, waiting patiently to see the footage.

0000

Winston Nelson sat at his desk tapping his fingers down roughly on the wooden surface. "So what you're telling me is, all the assassins I hired were killed, and Cagalli was kidnapped by someone else?"

The young soldier sitting across from him nodded "yes sir!"

Winston leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin "interesting, she has many enemies it seems."

The young soldier laughed nervously "yeah, I guess she does."

Winston leaned forward to look at the television screen "and also those machines. The fact that they were stolen really bugs me."

The soldier tilted his head "why?"

Winston rolled his eyes "because it messed up all of my plans you idiot! Now go and get back to work!"

The young soldier quickly stood up and saluted. Winston watched as he ran out of the room and shook his head "idiot."

0000

Yzak was sitting in his Mother's living room waiting for her to join him. Ezalia Joule finally entered the room "Yzak." Yzak stood up and walked over to stand before her "hello, Mother."

Ezalia smiled to him and sat down "I see that things are rather messy again."

Yzak nodded "Mother, if you knew something, you would tell me. Right?"

Ezalia sighed "Yzak, I don't know anything."

Yzak stood up "can I really believe that! Ezalia looked shocked "of coarse you can! What is with you?"

Yzak threw a folder down on the table "you had a little private conversation with Nate Lancaster! I want to know what it was about."

Ezalia took a sip of her tea "you do know it is very rude to spy on your mother."

Yzak was losing his patience "Mother, you are on a thin line, I won't help you if you are involved in all of this."

Ezalia smirked a little "are you going to help save Attha?"

Yzak crossed his arms "obviously, she is my friend."

Ezalia nodded and stood up and placed a hand on Yzak's cheek "are you sure about that. I heard some interesting things about her."

Yzak's eyes widened "tell me!" Ezalia kissed him on the cheek "maybe some other time son, now leave."

Yzak took a deep breath and left. He walked out to his car 'damnit, Mother.'

0000

Meyrin was running scans on all the satellites in space searching for the _Minerva_ look alike. Much to her satisfaction she finally found it. She jumped up "yes!" She started to run down the hall and opened the door "Lieutentant Hahnenfuss, I found the ship!"

Shiho looked up and grinned "excellent, don't lose sight of it! I'll inform the Chairwoman."

Meyrin saluted "yes mam!" She left the room and Shiho pulled out a phone to call Lacus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank youu, ****survivor18, && falconrukichi, :D**

**This chapter starts to explain some things, a little bit.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Cagalli cringed as she smelled the strong stench of blood. She wasn't quite sure where she was do to the fact that two men had her blindfolded, and also her hands were handcuffed as they led her to who knows where. The one thing she did know however was that she wasn't on the ship anymore, but that fact scared her a little bit. She frowned as they began to walk down stairs and the tempature became colder 'just my damn luck.' After what Cagalli figured to be about ten minutes of walking down the stairs, one of the men stopped and punched in numbers in a lock. The man stepped back as a door slid open and looked back at the other man "any idea on what area the captain wants us to tie her up at?" The other man raised an eyebrow "umm he said in the middle of the room and not in any of the cells." The man standing by the door blinked "seriously?" The other man nodded "yeah." Cagalli wiggled a little 'I really don't like the sound of this.'

The men walked her to the middle of the room where a chair was already waiting. One of the men looked down for rope but all that was there was barbed wire. The two men glanced at eachother and nodded slightly. They pushed Cagalli down onto the chair, and picked up the barb wire. While one of them was taking the handcuffs off of Cagalli the other one was holding the barbed wire grinning sadistically at Cagalli. Once he had the handcuffs off of her he nodded to the other guy, he went behind her and began to tightly tie her hands together.

Cagalli bit her lip from the wire slicing her skin "what the hell are you bastards doing?"

The one tying the wire happily answered "tying you up with barbed wire, is there a problem?" Cagalli just ignored him then decided to ask "who are you people?"

The one that wasn't tying the wire to her answered "we are naturals who despise coordinators, and any naturals who involve themselves with coordinators."

Cagalli rolled her eyes under the blindfold "so then you are Blue Cosmos?" The two men shooks their heads not that Cagalli could see "no, we call ourselves the _'Holy Massacre'_

Cagalli shook her head "that is one ridiculous name!" The one man was wrapping the wire around her upper body and the chair "we didn't pick it. The psycho lady who is in charge did."

The other man hit that man in the back of the head "shut up, you're saying too much!" The other man shrugged his shoulders and laughed harshly "it doesn't matter, this bitch is going to be killed anyways!"

Cagalli flinched which caused the wire to cut her skin even more, she knew there was a high possibility she would be killed but not this soon. The one man rolled his eyes "still you said too much." He then walked away the other man began to follow and took one last look at Cagalli "you deserve to die, for your love affair with that coordinator." Cagalli gasped a little, she didn't really think many people knew about Athrun, and her. 'Athrun?' She wondered if he was okay, she was truly concerned about him.

0000

On the shuttle to Orb, Mirialla, Murrue, and Mwu were sitting together. Mirialla was going through pictures on her camera "Murrue."

Murrue glanced to her "yes?" Mirialla smiled softly "once we get to Orb, I'm going to go undercover again." Murrue frowned a little bit "Mirialla, I don't think that is a very good idea."

Mirialla shook her head sadly "it may not be, but the way things are now, I feel it's the best way I can help." Mwu leaned over to look at them "just be careful, Mirialla."

She grinned "I'm always careful!" Murrue looked over to Mwu "have you had any contact with, Kisaka yet?" Mwu shook his head "no, not yet."

0000

Lacus, Kira, Yzak, Shiho, and Meyrin were all standing looking at the satellite scans. Meyrin shook her head in disbelief and pointed to the screen "it was there last night and I was able to track it to here, and then it just disappeared."

Yzak shook his head "it's that damn mirage colloid." Lacus starred at the scans "do we have any facilities located around there?"

Meyrin looked it over once more "not that I can tell." Kira had his hand on his chin thinking "maybe we should just go where we last saw it."

Yzak, and Shiho glanced to eachother "it could be a trap." Meyrin glanced at them "I don't mean any disrespect Commander, but lately you think everything is a trap."

Yzak grunted "yeah well I have a good reason to." Shiho nodded her head in agreement "also say we get to the ship, how exactly do we get Cagalli off of it?"

Kira frowned "I guess we would have to go inside of it." Yzak felt his blood boil "Dearka would even think that was a dumb idea." Kira looked at Yzak "well let's hear your ideas?"

Yzak growled "ahh hell I don't know!" Lacus stepped over "you guys are leaving with or without a plan, I assume." Kira, and Yzak slightly nodded to her. Lacus smiled sweetly "then I will go make arrangements for you so that you will be able to leave bright and early Tuesday morning."

They watched as she left the room, Meyrin looked around for a calender "what day is today?" Kira looked at her and smiled faintly "it's Monday." Meyrin nodded "I need to get to work then, I will see you all in the morning."

Shiho looked at Yzak "we need to get going too." Yzak understood what she meant and started walking but turned to glance at Kira once more "don't do anything stupid."

Kira blinked "ahh I won't?"

Shiho closed the door behind them, "why did you say that?" Yzak was walking beside her "I wonder."

Shiho raised an eyebrow "hmm. Oh did you talk to your mother?" Yzak nodded his head and looked very agitated "yes, and she's up to something."

Shiho frowned a little "will you side with her?" Yzak looked at her surprised "not if she is the cause in all of this." Shiho nodded "I hope she isn't."

Yzak silently took her hand into his and gave her a reasurring squeaze, then let go. She smiled.

0000

Athrun was knocking on an apartment door. Shinn eventually opened it "wha..Athrun?" Athrun smiled "may I come in?" Shinn opened the door more "sure." Athrun walked in "hey Luna." She smiled "is it time to go?" Athrun shook his head no "not yet." Shinn sat down on the couch "so what brings you here?" Athrun raised an eyebrow "am I not allowed to come by just to visit?" Shinn scratched his head "well yeah." Athrun smiled and put a folder down on the table. Shinn blinked "what's that?" Athrun sat down on a chair "Dearka, asked me to give it to you." Shinn picked it up and pulled out papers "huh, they finally let me off of suspension." Luna grinned "that's great!" Athrun nodded "it would look bad if an ace pilot of Zaft wasn't on the rescue mission for the Chief Representative of Orb." Shinn put the papers down on the table "tck. Whatever." Athrun's phone started to ring, so he answered it "hello...Kira?...Really?.. Alright we will be right there." Athrun hung up and looked at Shinn, and Luna "how would you two like to go see the _Destiny,_ and _Impulse_?" Shinn and Luna stood up "let's go!" Athrun stood up and together the trio left the apartment to go to their old mobile suits.

0000

Braeden was watching Levi, and Evie as they checked over the _Slasher. _He let out a long sigh. Cillian came up and sat beside him "what's your deal?"

Braeden looked at him then to the mobile suits "the _Warspirit's _OS keeps screwing up, no matter how many times I program it." Cillian smirked "want some help?"

Braeden leaned his back against the wall "why would you want to help?"

"Well unlike the _Bloodblade_, and _Slasher's_ OS, the _Warspirit's_ was taken from Zaft." Cillian stood up and grinned "and I just happen to know which one it is."

Braeden smiled and pointed a hand towards _Warspirit_ "then by all means, help me, Cillian!" Cillian mock saluted "sure thing!"

Evie looked over to Levi "Braeden doesn't know that the girl was taken off the ship."

Levi shrugged his shoulders "that's for the best." Evie nodded "I know, what I'm saying is we better keep an eye on him." Levi nodded his head "alright."

0000

Taber walked into the room Cagalli was tied up in "good evening, princess."

Cagalli just ignored him. Taber grinned "I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me what I want to know."

Cagalli would have loved to look him in the eye but the damn blindfold was in the way "screw you!" Taber slapped her "nope sorry, that's not the answer I'm looking for." Cagalli just glared at the fabric over her eyes.

Taber grinned "you know when my comrades were in Orb retrieving the _Archangel_, the head of your security was there." Cagalli perked up and opened her mouth a little in worry 'Kisaka?'

Taber laughed "judging by the look on your face, you know who I'm tallking about. Yes it's a shame though, he was killed, shot by someone he trusted."

Cagalli shook her head viciously "you're lying!" Taber leaned forward and grinned "oh but I'm not! So you see it's hard to say who is working for me. I could just have that person kill who, ahh yes Kira Yamato, your brother. Then again if Athrun Zala is still alive, I could have him killed as well."

Cagalli was confused "what exactly do you want?" Taber glared at her "I want to know where the new machines are located and how to get to them!"

Cagalli nodded "fine I'll tell you. They are hidden in a cave in Orb. The code to get in is 5At 7 FGBL." Taber pulled out tape from his pocket "there was that so hard."

He put the tape on Cagalli's mouth "I can't have you warning your rescuers that a bomb is in here now can I?" Cagalli looked completely shocked 'this bastard, he is going to blow this building up?'

Taber began to leave the room "try not to cry too much, Cagalli."

0000

Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Luna were standing on a platform looking at the four Gundams. Kira and Athrun leaned against the metal railings. Kira glanced over to Athrun "are you okay?" Athrun nodded "being a coordinator sure is helpful when things like that happen." Kira smiled "yeah, I guess it is." Athrun frowned "I'm sorry, Kira." Kira raised an eyebrow "for?" Athrun lowered his head "I failed to protect her." Kira shook his head and placed a hand on Athrun's shoulder "it's not your fault. It's going to be alright. We will fight together."

Luna popped up between them "hey! Don't forget Shinn, and me!" Kira smiled "we wouldn't think of it." Athrun and Shinn smiled "let's go kick some terrorist ass!"

Lacus came in and was walking towards them on the platform "Kira, Athrun." The four looked at her, Kira smiled "Lacus?"

Lacus stood in front of them "the ship was spotted at the D-establishment." Athrun and Kira looked at eachother "then can we leave now?"

Lacus shook her head "not until 1:00 a.m., sorry." They shook their heads "it''s fine, Lacus."

0000

Dearka was starring at his _Blaze ZAKU Phantom_, when Yzak and Shiho came up to stand beside him. Yzak looked at the machine "are you going to fight, when we go to rescue Attha?"

Dearka nodded "yeah, it would be for the best, you?" Yzak nodded too "yeah, I am." Shiho looked at them "you think they will actually send out those mobile suits this time?"

Yzak glanced over to her "most definitely." Dearka ran a hand through his hair "the Atlantic Federation, is throwing a fit."

Yzak slammed his fist in the wall "what the hell is their problem?" Dearka shrugged "they want war, I guess." Yzak looked confused "wait, did they do something?"

Dearka nodded "not really, just they are jumping on Orb's case, and Winston Nelson is having a meeting with Lacus, tomorrow morning." Shiho looked over at Dearka's pilots entering the hangar "so Lacus, won't being going with us when we leave." Dearka shook his head "no, she can't. She has to stay behind and take care of the Plants." Yzak, and Shiho just stayed quiet.

0000

Andrew Waltfeld, and DaCosta were on the _Eternal_, making sure everything was good to go. Andrew looked around "where did I put my coffee?"

DaCosta pointed to the left "over there." Andrew grinned "ahh so I did. DaCosta how does everything look?"

DaCosta gave him a nod "we're good to go!" Andrew sat down in his usual seat "good now all there is to do is wait for the others to get here."

0000

Cagalli was trying to do anything to get loose out of the wire but nothing worked. She let out a frustrated scream in her head. 'Damnit, this is no use! At this rate Kira, and the others might get killed.'

0000

Everyone was getting on their designated ships to leave. Kira held Lacus in a tight embrace "I'll be back soon." Lacus smiled "I know." Kira looked at her "be careful when you talk to Mr. Nelson." Lacus nodded "I will be fine, Kira. Just worry about getting, Cagalli." Kira kissed her on the cheek and let go, and walked away from her to board the _Eternal_. She watched him sadly.

Athrun was standing in the hall waiting for Kira. Kira walked in and saw him "Athrun." Athrun turned to look at him "did you say bye to, Lacus?" Kira nodded "naturally." Athrun laughed "you only kissed her on the cheek again." Kira looked at him "be quiet. I have my reasons." Athrun laughed more "yeah, I suppose you do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you, falconrukichi, Starry, annddd survivor18!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Kira walked onto the bridge of the _Eternal_, and leisurely made his way over to Andrew Waltfeld's side. Andrew took a sip of his coffee and looked at Kira, out of the corner of his eye "whatcha doin, kid?" Kira rubbed his neck and walked to where Lacus would normally sit and sat down "I'm just trying to figure out why they would be at the D-establishment." Andrew nodded, he too has been pondering over the reason behind it, "if I had to take a guess, I'd say that they might be experimenting on her." Kira's eyes widened in horror, he rolled his hands into fists tightly "I hope not."

DaCosta glanced at them over his shoulder "wasn't that place supposed to be destroyed though?" Kira let out a long tired breath "yes, but we were planning to do it quietly after the celebration." DaCosta began to rub his chin in thought "so everything should have been cleared out of there, correct?" Kira rested his head on his hand "as far as I know, the only thing left was anything, Lacus felt should be destroyed." DaCosta, instantly stood up from his seat, Kira looked at him curious "what?" DaCosta waved his hands around in front of himself frantically "are the security cameras still there?" Kira perked up "I think so, why?" DaCosta wanted to hit Kira "it's simple we hack the cameras to get a visual of the inside, and outside of the building!" Kira quickly jumped up from his seat "I know the perfect person for the job!" Andrew raised an eyebrow in amusement "Meyrin Hawke?" Kira grinned "well I was actually thinking myself, but she would be good too." DaCosta quickly began pressing buttons to get into contact with the _Voltaire_. Kira quietly left the bridge.

Shiho popped up onto the screen looking serious "everything okay?" DaCosta shook his head "let me speak to Meyrin Hawke." Shiho nodded "hold on just a second." Meyrin came in to view looking confused "yes?" DaCosta looked at her "try to hack the security cameras at the D-establishment!" Meyrin's eyes widened and she nodded "right away!" She began typing, Shiho was standing behind her watching silently and decided that she should go get, Yzak.

Athrun was laying in bed breathing heavily 'shit.' He rolled on his back and closed his eyes 'just let me make it to Cagalli, then I will rest however long I need to.' He growled a little bit from annoyance when someone knocked on his door. He carefully sat up and walked over and entered the code in for the door to slide open. As it opened he widened his eyes feeling unprepared at seeing Kira standing there "did something happen?" Kira smiled as he ran a hand through his hair "um possibly. DaCosta came up with the idea that if the security cameras are still in D-establishment, we can hack them and see what's going on." Athrun quietly nodded his head and grabbed his uniform jacket "then let's go hack the cameras." Kira smiled enthusiatically as Athrun walked out of his room "DaCosta is contacting Meyrin, as we speak." Athrun was pulling his jacket on "I see." Athrun felt a sudden pain and took a deep breath, Kira immediately looked over to him "are you alright?" Athrun nodded his head reassuringly "I'm fine, just worried for what we might see." Kira looked at him skeptically "I understand." Athrun walked a little faster and went on ahead of Kira. Kira frowned to himself 'he is pushing himself way too much, his wound can't take it.'

Athrun entered the bridge, Kira a little bit after, together they walked over to stand beside DaCosta, and Andrew. "Any luck?" Andrew shook his head a little "not yet." Athrun starred at the screen showing satallite scans intently and noticed a blinking light "hey what is that?" Kira walked closer to get a better look, "it looks like some sort of transmitter! DaCosta try to pick it up!" DaCosta quickly went to work "yes sir!"

0000

Yzak was sitting in his quarters looking over the pictures of his mother and Nate Lancaster. The door slid open and, Shiho gracefully walked in "Yzak." He looked up two her and studied her face "yes?" He watched as she walked over and stood beside him "Meyrin, is currently trying to hack the security cameras at the D-establishment." Yzak quickly stood up in front of Shiho "then let's go to the bridge." As he was walking away she grabbed his arm, he turned to look at her surprised "Yzak, I have a bad feeling." He took hold of the hand she was holding on to him with and squeezed it gently "it's going to be fine, we have been through worse." Shiho glared at him a little "I'm not scared. It's just a bad feeling." Yzak nodded and pulled her out of the room "I understand."

0000

Cagalli stiffened as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She honestly didn't have hardly any energy left, she wasted it all on her pointless struggle to get free from the barbed wire. So she really didn't feel like talking to whatever bastard that was coming to bug her. She quickly shut her eyes as the person took her blindfold off, she blinked trying to get rid of her blurry vision to see the person. The man quickly ripped the tape off of Cagalli's mouth "sorry about that, I figured it was best to get it over with as quick as possible." Once Cagalli was able to see the man she blinked in astonishment "you.. you're!" He put a hand over her mouth "shh be quiet, my name is Eric." Cagalli looked at him like he was an idiot as he took his hand away from her mouth "no it's not." He shook his head "just listen to me, I don't have much time. I'm undercover right now, that's why I'm here. I sent out a transmission for Kira, to warn them of the bomb." Cagalli licked her dry lips "I don't understand, why would you be undercover?" He smiled gently to her and started to attempt to take some of the barbed wire off "I've matured, and a while back I ran into your old bodyguard Kisaka. I told him of some rumors that I had been hearing, and he confirmed some of them with me. So I asked if there was anything I could do to help, and he gave me many options and I chose to come here." Cagalli felt a little relieved as some of the wire loosened up "I see, so are you going to get me out of here?" The young man shook his head "I can't, I'm just doing this so once they get here, you will be able to quickly escape." Cagalli frowned when his watch started to beep, and he quit working on the wire "I'm sorry but I have to go now our ship is leaving. By the way I'll cover for your lie about the new machines." Cagalli sighed and smiled sadly to the man "thank you." He nodded and started to walk away "don't worry things will work out." Cagalli leaned back on the wooden chair and frowned 'Kisaka, why didn't you tell me anything?'

0000

Lacus was quietly singing a new song, and carefully watching General Quentin, as he was looking over files sent from Orb. She noticed his once dark red hair, was oddly turning grey, and his ocean blue eyes seemed rather dull lately. She wondered if something was wrong "General Quentin, is everything alright?" He glanced up to look at her "yes, why?" Lacus pushed papers to the side of her desk "you just seem down." He laughed loudly at her comment "Chairwoman, it hasn't been the easiest weekend." Lacus shook her head a little "no that's not what I meant, I'm talking about even before all this happened." He placed the papers down on the table and let out a tired breath of air "did you know I had a son, and a daughter?" Lacus smiled to him "no I didn't. How old are they?" He felt sick to even talk about it "my son is 21, but my daughter died during the second war, she was 17." Lacus felt guitly for asking "I'm so sorry." He shrugged her off as he stood up "it's in the past now. Anyways when is the leader of the Atlantic Federation supposed to contact you?" Lacus rested her head on her hand "anytime now." He nodded and crossed his arms "do you think they have something to do with all of this?" Lacus ran a hair through her hair "it's possible, but I just don't know. It seems more like that ship was trying to frame them, but I don't trust Winston Nelson anyhow." He nodded and walked to stand in a corner behind her when the video screen blinked for her to activate a conference. Lacus hit the connect button so that she could see, Winston smiling at her on the screen.

"Good afternoon, Chairwoman Clyne."

Lacus nodded once and folded her hands together "good afternoon, you wanted to speak to me?"

He laughed a little and then became serious "yes, well I heard the Orb princess was taken, the night we were all at the celebration."

Lacus didn't change her neutral facial expression "I see."

Winston shook his head "actually, Nate Lancaster from Orb has been accusing me of it along with everyone else of the Earth Forces."

General Quentin raised an eyebrow. Lacus frowned slightly "I didn't realize he was doing that."

Winston nodded once to her "I guess on the video the man that was with Cagalli, was wearing an Earth Forces uniform. I told Mr. Lancaster if it was really the Earth Forces then shouldn't the man that was making the announcement been wearing the uniform too?"

Lacus looked down to her desk at a picture of Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and herself and smiled sadly "yes, that is true."

Winston looked at her through the screen and smirked a little "have you found out what they plan to do with, Cagalli?"

Lacus looked up to the screen "unfortunately no."

Winston tried to look disappointed "ahh I see. I hope she is alright my daughter, Laraine seems to like her, and I like to consider myself her friend as well."

Lacus was surprised by him saying that "I'm sure she is. She will be safe and back home in Orb in no time."

Winston didn't like the sound of that but he didn't show it "I hope so, let me know if you need any help. Although there isn't much I can do in this situation."

Lacus nodded thankfully "I will, thank you very much, Mr. Nelson."

He smiled "call me Winston, and it's no problem at all, good bye, Chairwoman Clyne."

Lacus smiled "good bye, Winston." She then cut off the connection and turned to General Quentin "well what did you think of that?"

He crossed his arms and walked over to stand beside where she was sitting "trouble."

Lacus nodded "I agree, he might not be involved in Cagalli being taken, but there are still those assassins. He could have something to do with that."

He saluted to her "I will go look into it." Lacus nodded "alright, let me know if you find anything." He started to walk away "I will."

Lacus let out a breath of air and relaxed a little.

0000

Kira leaned over the chair "what does it say?"

DaCosta blinked "it says bomb, level 5, fenced in lioness."

Athrun looked worried "could the lioness be, Cagalli?" Andrew nodded "that would be my guess."

Kira leaned against the back of DaCosta's chair "so level 5 would be where she is at in the facilty."

Dearka was on the left side of the screen "level 5 would be the prison cell." Athrun bit his lip and went into deep thought.

Andrew shook his head "the thing is, why would anyone try to help us?" Kira looked at him "what about the bomb?"

DaCosta blinked "a bomb is in the room with, Cagalli." Kira nodded "I thought that too."

Yzak was on the right screen "hey you idiots, Meyrin hacked the cameras. We have visual."

Athrun shot up from his seat "of Cagalli?" The visual popped up in Yzak's place it was the ship leaving the facilty. Kira raised an eyebrow "shit!"

Andrew nodded "they are getting away from the bomb." Athrun looked horrified "how much time do you think there is?"

DaCosta shook his head and cancelled the footage off the screen and pulled Yzak back up "is there any way for Meyrin, to get any of the cameras from level 5?"

Yzak looked at him then turned around and looked at Meyrin "can you?" Meyrin shook her head sadly "no they arn't working."

Yzak looked back at DaCosta "did you hear that?" DaCosta nodded. Athrun looked at Kira, and Kira understood. "Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria, and I will go on ahead in our mobile suits. We will be able to get there quicker that way."

Andrew nodded "sounds good to me. Go get suited up boys." They both nodded and ran out of the bridge.

Dearka looked around "where are Shinn, and Luna?" One of his pilots Thomas who had short chopped orange hair and violet eyes looked at him "they are in their quarters sir." Dearka rolled his eyes and walked over to a woman "must I do everything?" He grinned to the woman, and she shook her head and made an annoucement that would go over the whole ship "Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke quit playing twister, and get suited up and go to your damn mobile suits!" Dearka nodded his head proudly "couldn't have said it better myself!" Everyone on the bridge started to laugh.

Luna blinked at the announcement, "twister?" Shinn looked at her and grinned "who knows. Let's go." Luna swiftly followed him out of the room to go get suited up.

0000

Mwu and Murrue were walking through Orb together "this is a disaster." Murrue glanced over to Mwu "they're frightened, from everything that has happened." Mwu took her hand into his "I know." Murrue looked around at the people running about frantically "this will hurt, Cagalli." Mwu nodded slowly as he watched the people too "are they leaving Orb?" Murrue looked at him sadly "I think so." They kept walking silently until they heard a man call out to Murrue. They both turned around to see Arnold Nuemann with his hands in his pockets "hey, long time no see." Mwu, and Murrue smiled to him, Mwu then stepped foward "how have you been?" Arnold shrugged a little and looked serious "I've been okay, but I actually need to talk to you two in private." Mwu and Murrue glanced to eachother and nodded "alright, where at?" Arnold looked around "would your home be alright?" Murrue nodded her head approvingly "then shall we go?" Arnold held his arm out and grinned to his two comrades "lead the way Captain." The three started on their way to Mwu, and Murrue's home.

0000

Yzak glanced over to Shiho and whispered "you still have that bad feeling?" She completely turned to look at him with wide eyes "actually it's even worse now!" Yzak blinked, surprised at how she was acting "maybe you're sick." She was offended by him saying that so she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air "Commander, I'm perfectly healthy." With that Yzak, watched as she stomped her way out of the bridge. He crossed his arms, and growled a little "women."

0000

"_Strike Freedom_, you're clear for launch!" Kira took a breath "Kira Yamato, _Freedom_, let's do this!"

"_Infinite Justice_, you're clear for launch!" Athrun nodded a little "Athrun Zala, _Justice_, launching!"

"Shinn you have a clear go to launch!" "Shinn Asuka, _Destiny_, launching!"

"Lunamaria, it's all clear for you to launch!" "Lunamaria Hawke, _Impulse_, here I go!"


	11. Mobile Suits, & Characters

**Holy Massacre.**

**Slaughter- an exact replica of the Minerva.**

**Captain Taber- a tall man with long grey hair always tied in ponytail, and dark red eyes.**

**Eric- works on the bridge, is working undercover for, Kisaka.**

**Braeden- a 19 year old boy with untamed blonde/brown hair and dark red eyes. He somehow knows Cagalli.**

_**Warspririt**_

General Characteristics

Head Height- 18.20 meters

Max Weight- 80.24 metric tons

Power Plant- Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Reactor

Accommodation- Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor- Variable Phase-Shift Armor

Armaments-

4x beam boomerangs

beam saber

2x beam shield generator

2x palm beam cannon

Long-Range Beam Cannon

Shield

special- mirage colloid

**Cillian-a 20 year old boy with short black hair, and brown eyes.**

_**Bloodblade **_

General Characteristics

Head Height- 18.17 meters

Empty Weight- 94.04 metric tons

Power Plant- Ultracompact Energy Battery

Accommodation- Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor- Phase Shift Armor

Armaments-

80mm Multi-barrel CIWS

4x Beam Saber

60mm Beam Rifle

170mm Grenade Launcher

580mm Multi-phase Beam Cannon

special- mirage colloid

**Levi-a 24 year old guy, with blonde hair, and light brown eyes. He is married to Evie.**

_**Slasher**_

General Characteristics

Head Height- 18.46 meters

Max Weight- 99.36 metric tons

Power Plant- Ultracompact Energy Battery

Accommodation- Pilot only, cockpit in torso

Armor- Phase Shift Armor

Armaments-

96mm high-energy beam cannon

350mm gun launcher

2 x 6-tube 220mm multipurpose missile launcher

2x composite bayonette-equipped beam rifle

beam saber

special- mirage colloid

**Evie- a 23 year old woman, with red hair, and green eyes. She is married to Levi.**

**(they have the **_**archangel, akatsuki,**_** && **_**strike rouge**_**.)**

**Atlantic Federation**

**Winston Nelson- Leader. He has dark brownhair, and blue eyes.**

**Laraine Nelson- Winston's daughter. A little four year old girl with deep sea blue eyes, and curly sandy brown hair. **

**Sai Argyle.**

**Plants**

**General Quentin- dark red hair, ocean blue eyes. He has a 21 year old son, and had a 17 year old daughter but she died during the second war.**

**Orb**

**Nate Lancaster-Prime Minister. a 21 year old guy with wild light brown hair, and peircing blue eyes. He is wel built and tall.**

**0000000**

**I hope this helps some with the confusion. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up by friday,(:**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank You, falconrukichi, heyheyyheyyy, survivor18, Toroblossom!:D**

**sorry it took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Cagalli growled in frustration, as she was trying to pull her hands free from the barbed wire "damnit, this is useless!" She started to wiggled around frantically until her chair tipped over sideways. She bit her lip to hold in her scream from the pain. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw, there in front of her face on the floor was the bomb, and it said 15 minutes. It was that moment that she realized just how fucked she probably was.

0000

Laraine was outside in the field behind her father's mansion playing with her dolls. The wind suddenly blew roughly and took her hat along with it. She frowned and jumped up from where she was sitting an ran after it "awh come back!" She became irritated that her short little legs kept her from running fast, and her short arms just couldn't reach. She stopped running and put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths of air. After a minute or two she crossed her arms and pouted "mommy got me that hat!"

Mirialla was talking to an older woman who was showing her around Winston Nelson's mansion, when the wind caused something to hit her lightly in the back. She turned around and looked down "a hat?" The older woman studied it as Mirialla bent down to pick it up "awe that must be little Laraine's hat." Mirialla stood back up with the hat in her right hand "Laraine?" The woman nodded and began to look around "she is Master's daughter, she can be quite a handful. Though I'm quite sure that is her favorite hat, so she must be around here somewhere." Mirialla slowly looked around and nodded "I see." She glanced over to the field and noticed a little girl in a yellow sundress. Mirialla smiled "would it be alright for me to return the hat to her?" The older woman blinked "why of course! I will wait here for you." Mirialla nodded "thank you.. I will be back in a few."

Laraine was slowly walking through the tall grass looking for her hat when she noticed a pretty lady walking towards her with the hat in her hands. She smiled widely at the older girl and ran to her "you found my hat!" Mirialla smiled and stopped walking when Laraine was almost to her "yes, the wind blew it to me." Laraine happily accepted the hat when Mirialla handed it to her "I see, thank you!" Mirialla watched as she put the hat back on to the top of her head "it was no problem. So what are you doing out here?" Laraine looked at her "my daddy is busy right now, so I was playing with some dolls." Mirialla smiled and took the camera that was hanging around her neck into her hands "oh that must have been fun." Laraine shook her head "not really! Is that a camera?" Mirialla nodded "yes, I'm a photographer." Laraine grinned "will you take pictures so I can see?" Mirialla blinked and slowly smiled to her "only if you let me take some pictures of you too." Laraine nodded her little head excitedly "yes, I don't care. Pictures are fun!" Mirialla turned her camera on and began taking pictures. After a little while she smiled to the little girl "I'm sorry but I have to go I left Mrs. Carper for too long, she is going to think I'm rude." Mirialla scowled "ahh who cares, she is an old meany head. Is she giving you a tour or something?" Mirialla nodded "yes, of your house." Laraine slowly grinned "I will give you the tour instead!" Mirialla raised an eyebrow "I don't think that." Laraine cut her off as she grabbed her hand and began walking to her house "oh it's fine! It's my house. Cranky Mrs. Carper can kiss my butt." Mirialla laughed a little "alright then."

0000

Taber starred at the screen "ahh they are rather early." He looked down to Eric "order, Levi, and Cillian to launch and keep them distracted for a few minutes." Eric turned in his seat "sir, there are four mobile suits though." Taber raised an eyebrow "I can't risk Braeden doing something stupid. Besides Levi and Cillian are more than capable to handle them." Another person on the bridge spoke up "but sir one, is the _Freedom_, oh and also the _Justice_!" Taber shrugged as he evilly smirked "I know." Eric blinked "I'm confused sir, shouldn't the bomb be going off soon anyways?" Taber began to laugh loudly "why yes it should. It will be a wonderful show!" Eric sunk in his seat a little, something wasn't right, Taber should be pissed off or something not laughing happily. He then turned on the intercom "Cillian, Levi, go to your machines, and prepare to launch!"

Cillian grinned he was already suited up standing beside the _Bloodblade_ "bout damn fucking time!"

Levi looked at Evie "seems like I have to go to work." Evie frowned slightly "I don't like this. Why can't I use the _Warspirit_?" Levi held her face with his hand "because Taber, is a jackass. Don't worry you will have your chance to fight too darling." She nodded and moved forward and kissed him "be safe, kill them." He smiled to her "of coarse, now I have to go." She watched as he quickly put on his suit and ran out of the room to go to the hanger. She glared at the screen that showed the four mobile suits "damn you coordinators."

Cillian was sitting in his machine "hurry up and tell me to launch you slow idiots!"

Eric came into view "Cillian, when you are out there in combat Levi is in charge."

Cillian frowned "ahh what the hell! That isn't fair!"

Levi climbed into the _Slasher_ "quit whining Cillian."

Cillian made it so that Levi could see him flipping him off "suck my dick, Levi!"

Braeden ran into the room Evie was standing in "what's going on?"

Evie glanced to him and shrugged slightly "just some mobile suits, Cillian, Levi are going to deal with it."

Braeden raised an eyebrow as he looked at the screen "but there are four of them!"

Evie didn't budge "so?" Braeden shook his head "they are outnumbered that way."

Evie let out a sigh "that's the point, why would we send the _Warspirit _out to where a bomb is about to go off? Also it's easier to trap, if two of our new mobile suits are out there near it, right?"

Braeden blinked, "they're pursuers for Cagalli?" Evie nodded "Zaft."

Braeden growled and crossed his arms and sat down "I hope they all die." Evie glanced at him "more than you are expecting are going to here in a few minutes." Braeden looked up "what do you mean?"

Evie smirked "you will see." Braeden starred at her then watched as Cillian, then Levi launched from the ship.

0000

Winston starred at Sai "I want a report!" Sai shrugged slightly "sir, I told you nothing out of the ordinary is happening in Orb, other than the fact that the princess was kidnapped in the Plants during the celebration." Winston slammed his glass of alcohol down on the desk "I want to know who the bastards are that stole those machines, because they are obviously the ones who stole mine!" Sai leaned his head against his hand after looking at his phone "actually I just heard something interesting." Winston raised an eyebrow "well what is it?" Sai smirked "the _Freedom_, _Justice_, _Destiny_, and _Impulse_ are engaging two of those unknown mobile suits as we speak." Winston stood up from his seat "ahh that is interesting. I wonder how that is going to end up?" Sai shook his head "I have no idea sir." Winston walked over to the window "if they are able to save Cagalli, I want her to be killed." Sai leaned forward "why is that?" Winston looked over to him "well actually, I want control of Orb." Sai blinked "then shouldn't you try to marry her like Yuna Seiran?" Winston looked thoughtful "that's actually not a bad idea, although I would have to make sure the wedding is inside, I wouldn't want my bride to be, to be kidnapped by the _Freedom_." Sai began to laugh lightly "indeed that would put a damper on things." Winston smiled "I know the perfect way to get to the Princess." Sai was now leaning back in his seat "and that would be?" Winston grinned to him "to use Laraine of coarse." Sai's eyes widened slightly "that's rather low, sir. Wouldn't that piss off your ex wife?" Winston shook his head "there is no way for her to find out about it." Sai nodded "true." On the inside Sai was laughing 'I will make sure to tell her everything you idiot.'

0000

Shinn's eyes widened as the D-establishment came into view "she is in that place?"

Athrun was starring at it "yes." Shinn, could hear the anger in his voice "ahh, I see."

Kira glanced around "pay attention, two mobile suits coming in from the left."

Shinn looked around "if it's only two, Athrun, Kira you guys should go on ahead and get Cagalli. Luna and me can handle our company."

Luna nodded "I agree!" Kira was hesitant "are you sure? We don't know what they are capable of."

Shinn felt slightly offended "I think we can handle it!" Athrun just said thank you and flew off to enter the establishment. Kira was worried about Cagalli, and Athrun and decided it was best to follow him "alright, but if anything happens, ask for help."

Shinn grunted "yeah, whatever." Luna watched as the other two disappeared "Shinn?"

He was setting up his Beam Cannon "yes, Luna?" She smiled a little "which one are you taking?"

He grinned "whichever one I don't get a hit on." She blinked "seriously?" He nodded "yep."

He fired the weapon, that was capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot.

Cillian blinked and barely dodged the shot as it passed his machine "son of a bitch."

Levi shot his Beam Cannon towards Shinn, and Luna in return.

As the four got closer to each other Shinn took on Cillian, and Levi against Luna.

0000

Athrun quickly climbed out of the Justice and pulled out a gun and started to make his way to level 5. He went around a corner slowly and much to his utter happiness it seemed no one was in the building.

Kira frowned as he ran away from the _Freedom _after Athrun "damn, Athrun you could have waited a minute for me." Kira was running along quietly when a man came out of no where and began firing at him "no way coordinator! You're not getting Attha! She has to die here today!" Kira growled slightly as he rolled on the ground to avoid the bullets. He settled himself behind a wall and pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man.

0000

Dearka watched the screen "damnit we are getting close enough now that I'm going to go launch!" Thomas glanced to him "Commander! Should we launch too?" Dearka shook his head "no not just yet. I rather keep you guys away from there, if there is a bomb." Thomas watched silently as Dearka left the bridge. After a few minutes Dearka was suited up and in his Blaze ZAKU Phantom. A girl's voice began to speak "Okay, Commander it's all clear for you to launch!" Dearka cracked his neck "about time. I'm going!"

Thomas blinked "I'm kind of surprised." The girl looked at him "you aren't the only one."

0000

Cagalli felt sick "ahh damn, I think I'm going to vomit." She starred at the bomb as it was counting down 1 minute and 38 seconds. Athrun ran down to level 5, he opened to doors and shouted "Cagalli!" Cagalli blinked, she tried to move 'that voice, Athrun!' Athrun ran till he saw her he shouted her name once more she in return screamed his. Once he got to her he growled in disgust "those bastards." He quickly began to get her loose from the chair. She starred at the bomb "ahh, you idiot! Just forget it! There isn't enough time." Athrun kept unwrapping the wire, as he realized what she was talking about "I don't care. Either I get you out of here in time and we live, or I don't and we die, but either way we are going to be together." He got her completely loose from the chair and she pushed him and screamed "go!" The bomb was down to 6 seconds, he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace "I love you, Cagalli. Sorry." She shook her head and returned his embrace "I love you, Athrun Zala."


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you, FushionAC, falconrukichi, survivor18, && heyheyyheyyy:D**

**FushionAC- I forgot about that Andrew and Aisha thing lol, (:**

**survivor18-I'll do my best, I'm awful with details haha. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Cagalli slowly blinked "what the hell?" Athrun looked down at her then turned his head to look at the bomb "it went to 0. Why did it not go off?" Cagalli slowly backed away from Athrun "I don't know, and I don't care. I just want us to get the hell out of here!" Athrun stood up and held his hand out to her "can you walk?" She grabbed his hand and started to stand up "of course I can walk, I refuse to be some damsel in distress." He watched her take two steps then fall down. He smirked "really?" She went to stand back up "it might take a few minutes, I haven't exactly been in a high class hotel here." Athrun walked over to stand behind her and picked her up "sorry, but we don't have time for that. You can prove that you're not a damsel in distress some other time." Cagalli just crossed her arms and went along with it "I owe you one." Athrun chuckled as he started to walk up the stairs.

0000

Eric blinked many times and had his mouth wide open in shock, "you blew up October City!" Taber was laughing hysterically, he wouldn't be able to get control of himself for a while. Eric fell back into his seat 'oh my god.'

0000

"Chairwoman, look!" Lacus looked up from her seat at the council table and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She along with other council members watched in absolute horror, as October City blew up "how did th.." Lacus stopped as tears escaped her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists 'all those innocent people.' A council member stood up "Chairwoman Clyne, I do believe you know what this means." Lacus just nodded her head once, she understood completely what the councilman meant but it did not mean she was going to agree with it.

0000

Luna was doing her best to dodge all of Levi's attacks but she took some hits. She lost a leg "damnit!" Levi smirked as he went to slice her with his Beam Saber when all of a sudden, Dearka came out of no where and pushed him away and fired his Beam Assault Rifle at Levi. "Luna, you alright?" She blinked "yeah I'm fine, thanks Commander." Dearka shrugged "no problem. Anything on Cagalli?" Luna shook her head as she fired her beam rifle at Levi "Athrun, and Kira went in the establishment a few minutes ago, and we haven't had contact ever since." Dearka sighed "alright. What about you Shinn?"

Shinn growled slightly "I'm a little busy to talk!" Cillian and him were fighting hardcore to stay alive.

0000

Yzak was standing on the bridge with Shiho, when Meyrin let out a gasp "oh no!" Yzak, Shiho looked at her "what is it?" Meyrin had tears in her eyes as she turned around in her seat "sir, October City has been destroyed." Yzak looked absolutely horrified "what!" Shiho shakily sat down in a seat "father, mother." Yzak stomped over to Meyrin "what are you talking about?" Everyone on the bridge was silent as Meyrin showed Yzak what was left of October City. Yzak shook his head in disbelief and banged his fist down "those bastards, I'm going to rip them to fucking shreds!" Yzak glanced to Meyrin "put me on a line so I can talk to Dearka." She nodded "right away sir."

Dearka dodged an attack when Yzak started to shout "Dearka, can you hear me?" Dearka turned to the left "yeah, what is it?" Yzak growled slightly "this isn't the best time to tell you this but October City has been destroyed!" Dearka gasped "shit! Are you kidding me?" Yzak shook his head angrily "of course I'm not kidding you dumbass! So hurry up an get back here! We need to get back to the Plants!" Dearka blinked "shouldn't we pursue that ship instead?" Yzak shook his head "no! Right now, we are needed at the Plants, and to find out what our orders are there." Dearka nodded "alright, but we can't just fly away at this moment!" Yzak growled "just blow them up already, and Zala better hurry the fuck up with getting Attha. Don't get me wrong I'm worried about her, but I don't have time for this shit!" Dearka sighed 'easier said than done Yzak, you try to blow these bastards up.' Dearka just mock saluted "alright Yzak." He then cut off communication, he couldn't afford to be distracted anymore by Yzak.

Yzak turned around to see Shiho sitting in a chair white as a ghost. He swiftly walked to her side and pulled her up from the seat, and escorted her out of the bridge. Meyrin slumped in her seat and blew her bangs out of her eyes "seriously, what the heck is going on?"

0000

Athrun tensed up slightly, Cagalli looked into his eyes "Athrun?" He glanced to her "yes?" Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck "are you okay?" He nodded once "I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out where Kira is." Cagalli tilted her head to the left, questioningly "where Kira is?" Athrun nodded "yeah he was coming in behind me, but I lost track of him." Cagalli opened her mouth then shut it then "the hell! What if something happened to him, you idiot?" Athrun ran a little faster "Kira is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Cagalli was about to say something but when Athrun turned a corner gun fire was going off. Athrun jumped to the floor and rolled with Cagalli still in his arms. He stopped on top of her with his weight on his hands and knees, he looked down at her, his facial features showing how concerned he was "are you alright!" She slowly nodded, wincing slightly from her wounds "yeah, shoot them! Before we get killed." Athrun squatted and looked over some broken items that they were hidden behind when Kira jumped over it and landed next to him on his right. Kira was breathing a little hard "man it started out with one then moved up to seven, they just don't know when to quit." Athrun slowly nodded. Kira looked at him and at Cagalli "awe long time no see, sis." She rolled her eyes "shut up, Kira. What the hell are you doing?" He shrugged "I was following Athrun, to rescue you, but then this one guy started shooting at me, then back up came and one thing led to another and I jumped over that stuff to avoid being shot and landed next to you two." Cagalli just shook her head "will one of you be so kind to give me a gun?"

Athrun shook his head and grinned "I only brought one."

Kira nodded "I don't even like to carry the one I have, so you know I don't have extras."

Cagalli shook her head showing her anger, and amazement "it really does amaze me that you two have made it this far, without being killed."

Kira looked at her and smiled "I'm usually in a mobile suit, not shooting people with a gun in my hand."

Cagalli looked at him and raised an eyebrow "did you shoot anyone today?"

Kira nodded "yes, but only in their knees, or hands."

Athrun looked at him "I see, I don't think we have the time to be that nice though."

Kira blinked, and his facial features tensed up "oh yeah, the bomb."

Cagalli looked at them "it already went to 0 though."

Athrun looked at her as he was reloading his gun "that doesn't mean anything, that could just be the decoy or something."

Cagalli nodded slowly "I see. " Kira ran a hand through his hair "man something smells."

Cagalli glared at him "well excuse me!" Kira shook his head and put a hand up defensively "not you, and not the blood. It smells like.."

Athrun jolted up "gas! Come on let's go!" He grabbed Cagalli up into his arms and jumped over the stuff with Kira next to him both shooting at the men as they ran. Kira looked around "gas? What for?" Athrun was breathing hard "it's hard to say, but I'm not sticking around to find out." Kira nodded in agreement "right, well there's the _Freedom_, see you at the _Eternal_!" Athrun nodded "yeah."

Cagalli watched as Kira made his way into the _Freedom_, she then turned her head to look at Athrun's face "Athrun, where did that girl shoot you at, that day they took me?" He smiled a little when he made it to the _Justice_ "I don't know." Cagalli wanted to punch him "don't give me a stupid answer! Tell me where!" Athrun nodded "I know, I will, but right now isn't the time!"

Cagalli positioned herself in the _Justice_ cockpit next to Athrun "ahh geez, you never tell me anything!" Athrun was starting the machine up "Cagalli." She held her hand up and mocked him "I know it's not the time!"

Taber pulled a control out of his pocket and pressed the red button "bye, bye Princess" Eric visibly flinched.

Athrun clenched the controls as the D-establishment began to blow up "shit!" Cagalli's eyes widened so that they looked like softballs "ahh make this baby go faster, Athrun!" He went as fast as it could go with the flames flowing behind them.

Shinn grabbed a hold of the _Impulse _and flew quickly away from the D-establishment when he noticed it starting to blow. He honestly didn't think the two enemies would want to keep fighting near that. Dearka whistled "man, that's what I call an explosion. I mean it isn't anything compared to some I've seen but it's still pretty damn big." Luna screamed "Commander!" Dearka laughed "ahh, it's not like anyone can hear me."

The _Freedom_ flew next to him "I heard you." Dearka glanced at Kira's mobile suit "and you agree right?" Kira rolled his eyes "damn." Dearka grinned "that's what I thought. Hey! Where is Athrun, and Cagalli?" Kira looked at his monitor for the _Justice _"I don't know."

Shinn growled "if we came out here, and they both end up dead I'm going to be pissed." Luna would have slapped him if they were together "shut it, Shinn!" Shinn shrugged "just saying how I feel."

Kira laughed slightly "they're alive, I just can't see them yet." Dearka smiled "Ha! I see the _Justice_!"

The other three smiled as well when the _Justice_ came out from a big thing of smoke. Cagalli smiled at the sight "thank you." Athrun glanced to her "no need for a thank you. I would have done it even if you said you would kill me." Cagalli kissed his head "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you." Athrun abruptly shot his head to look at her "for what?" She crossed her arms "you know what!" He just rolled his eyes and let out a tired breath of air.

0000

Laraine starred at the television "is October City in space?" Mirialla looked at her obviously upset by what was on the television "yes." Laraine frowned "that's not good." She then grabbed a hold of Mirialla's jeans tightly "are we going to have another war?" Mirialla bent down and took a hold of her two tiny hands and smiled gently to her "I don't know, but I'm sure your daddy, Cagalli, and Lacus will do everything possible to keep that from happening." Although truthfully Mirialla, didn't really believe Laraine's father was going to be of any help, but who would say that to a four year old girl.? Laraine smiled a bit but grinned when she saw the two men walking down the hallway. She waved her tiny arm in the air "daddy, Sai! Over here!" Mirialla froze 'Sai? It couldn't be.' She slowly turned to see an old friend walking towards her.

Winston smiled as he heard his daughter and walked towards her followed by Sai. Once he was standing before her he picked her up "hello Laraine." She hugged him "hi daddy!"

Sai studied the older girl standing there, 'Mirialla?'

Winston blinked at Mirialla "who is your friend, Laraine?" She glanced to Mirialla and grinned "her name is Mirialla! She is a photographer! Isn't that cool, daddy?"

Sai narrowed his eyes slightly 'spying? Huh that's interesting. '

Winston nodded to his little girl "that is cool." He held out a hand to Mirialla "it's a pleasure to meet you." Mirialla shook it "likewise, Mr. Nelson." Winston looked over his left shoulder "ahh, Sai introduce yourself to the beautiful lady." Laraine looked over her dad's shoulder and grinned as Sai stepped forward.

Sai held out his hand to Mirialla "it's been a long time, Mirialla Haww."

She shook his hand "yes, it has, I was surprised. I mean you just kind of disappeared."

Sai nodded "I know I'm sorry about that."

Winston raised a curious eyebrow "you two know each other?"

Mirialla bit her lip, she didn't exactly want Winston to know about the _Archangel_.

Sai nodded "yes, during the first war we both were on the _Archangel_."

Winston found that tiny bit of information really interesting "I see. Well with October City being destroyed everyone is on watch, and all traveling is closed. So it would be fine if you stayed here tonight, Miss Mirialla Haww."

Mirialla felt a little intimidated "um, no it's fine, I have a hotel."

Winston shook his head "no, I wouldn't feel right. Just stay here there is plenty of room." He sat Laraine down and began to walk away "I will leave you two alone to catch up."

Mirialla watched as the man walked away and glanced down at Laraine then to Sai "I see you are wearing an Atlantic Federation uniform." Sai laughed "ahh, yeah, I came here probably 6 months after the ending of the first war. I'm a General." Mirialla nodded "I see. That surprises me to be honest." Sai raised an eyebrow "why is that?" Mirialla took a step back "it's just that, well with everything that happened." Sai nodded as he crouched down to Laraine's level "that's exactly why I came here." He then gave Laraine a hug. "How's my mommy?" Sai smiled to her "she's good, she can't wait to see you." Mirialla felt a bad vibe.

0000

Athrun and Cagalli descended from the _Justice_ where, Kira was standing at the floor waiting for them. As soon as their feet hit the ground he swiftly ran up to them and caught his sister in a tight hug "I'm so glad that you're okay." He glanced down looking at her wounds "well for the most part, we probably should get you to the infirmary though." Cagalli didn't break their hug, she was so relieved that they saved her, even though she knew for the most part that they would. Kira held his sister and glanced at Athrun who was leaning against the _Justice's_ leg breathing heavily. He raised both his eyebrows, he didn't want to worry Cagalli, but Athrun didn't look well at all. He glanced down to Cagalli "I'm going to take you to the infirmary now." She blinked and went to look back "what about, Athrun?" Kira started to walk away "he has to do something for the _Justice_, he will catch up." Cagalli nodded once "alright, I guess."

Athrun hearing their conversation smiled at how well of an observer Kira was. He slowly stood up straight and started to walk the way Kira, and Cagalli went off in. He figured he should just get checked out as well after they helped Cagalli. As he was floating down a hallway he noticed a television showing some type of explosion, curious he went closer to get a better view. He found himself slumping down the side of a wall at the sight of October City being destroyed "that bomb, it must have been for October City. " He slammed his fist in the wall "damnit!"

Cagalli starred at the television in the medical center with Kira. They both were too shocked for words. She layed down on the bed and pulled on her hair. Kira glanced to her and sat beside her and rubbed her back. He had a look of pure disgust. 'They won't get away with this.'

0000

Murrue dropped her glass on the floor "who shot Kisaka!" Arnold swallowed "please don't make me repeat it." Mwu shook his head as he sat his phone down on the coffee table "damn, all the flights are shut off now. Plants is refusing any calls from Earth. How the hell are we supposed to tell them?" Murrue leaned forward "what a mess. How can they get away with this?" Mwu wrapped an arm around her "Murrue." Arnold frowned "wait where was Mirialla going?" Murrue and Mwu looked at him "to do undercover work again." Arnold nodded "we need to contact her fast."


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you, Torublossom, survivor18, falconrukichi, && Miyu Nanami, your reviews make me smile!:D**

**Torublossom-I'm glad you like it ahaha(:**

**Miyu Nanami- hahaha, Sai.. is well bad, and good? I guess.**

***Poor Mirialla, she's not in a very good situation. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Mirialla was starring out Laraines window, at the black sky. She figured the original reason Winston asked her to stay the night was so that they could interrogate and then kill her. Things didn't go the way he planned since his little angel Laraine thought it meant a slumber party for her. Thinking of Laraine, she wondered if she took Laraine and held her hostage if she would be able to get away, alive..? She shook her head fiercely and slapped her face lightly as if trying to wake herself up, 'what the hell? Kidnapping a little kid. If I ever tell Dearka about that thought he will have jokes to last him a year.' A smiled slowly made it's way across her face at the thought of Dearka. She wondered how long it will be until word gets to him that she is missing? However she was interpreted from her thoughts when Sai entered the room, he didn't even spare her a glance.

"Laraine, you're going to your mommy's for a while. So pack your favorite things in this suitcase." Laraine starred at the suitcase, confused "why? Daddy always takes me to mommy's." Sai let out a tired breath "your daddy is busy, so Mirialla is going to take you for him." Mirialla held her breath 'what the hell is he saying?' Laraine glanced over to Mirialla, and smiled slightly "okay, I'll get ready." Sai held her hand and shook it a little "thank you, Laraine." He then stood up and went to the door "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mirialla looked really nervous, so Laraine went to stand in front of her "Mirialla?" Mirialla smiled down to her, "yes?" Laraine glanced to the suitcase "will you help me pack?" Mirialla couldn't help it she had to laugh "yes, I'll help you." Laraine nodded her tiny head thankfully "good, because I don't know how."

Mirialla was packing the items Laraine wanted to take with her and noticed the upset look on her face. "Are you alright Laraine?" She blinked "daddy will be lonely without me." Mirialla tilted her head slightly "you should leave him one of your favorite stuffed toys." Laraine smiled and jumped off her bed "you're right that's such a good idea!"

Sai waltzed back into the room "ready to go, Laraine?" She smiled "yes, I am." Mirialla starred at Sai nervously, as he approached her. He handed her the suitcase and led her and Laraine down the hallway to a side door. He stopped at the door and turned to face Mirialla. "Go out this door and turn left, keep walking until you see black suv. Get in it with Laraine. If you try something sneaky, you will be killed, got it?" Mirialla nodded as she glared at Sai "yeah, I got it." Laraine listened to their conversation and scowled. "Are you not coming too, Sai?" He leaned down and smiled gently to her. "Not for a while, but I will come to your mommy's eventually." She nodded and gripped onto her stuffed Haro, "okay."

Mirialla opened the door cautiously, and grabbed Laraine's chubby little hand. "Come on, Laraine." She nodded to Mirialla, and waved bye to Sai with her free hand. Mirialla quietly glanced around as they walked across a field towards the black suv. She was sure Laraine could hear her heart beating from how worried she was. Once they got there a man pulled them in to the backseat of the vehicle. Mirialla sat in the middle between Laraine and the man. She decided to make small talk with Laraine so she could hopefully stay calm. "Are you close with Sai?" Laraine glanced up at her "umm he's going to be my step daddy, but that doesn't mean he is replacing my daddy, because he will always be my daddy!" Mirialla put on a fake smile, "I see, that's good." Laraine smiled softly and fiddled with her hands, "yeah, but daddy is lonely." She then leaned up and put her hand up to Mirialla's ear. "Do you want to know who I think would make a good step mommy?" Mirialla raised an eyebrow "who?" Laraine giggled then whispered "Cagalli Yula Attha." Mirialla snorted quietly, "ahh, she would." Laraine sat back in her seat properly "she's pretty, and really nice, but she has someone already." Mirialla smiled "yeah. I'm sure your daddy will find someone eventually." Laraine grinned "I know, daddy is very handsome." Mirialla laughed "you're such a smart little girl." Laraine's grin grew, "I have a lot of time on my hands."

0000

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light in the room. She carefully sat up on the bed and pulled the IV out of her hand. She rubbed her neck "when did I fall asleep?"

"Six hours ago, Princess." Cagalli flinched and looked forward "who are you?" A man with neatly combed grey hair, and blue eyes wearing glasses, smiled to her as he came to her side and held out his hand "I'm Dr. Burnes. It's an honor to meet you, Princess." Cagalli gently shook his old aged hand "same, but please just call me, Cagalli. I never liked being called Princess." The old man smiled "as you wish." Cagalli shifted her body so that she could get up, but Dr. Burnes gave her a scolding look "stay put, you don't need to get up yet, and mess up your stitches." Cagalli shot him an annoyed glare "look I don't have time to stay put! My country needs me! Even more so I need to know what the hell is going on!" Dr. Burnes gave her an understanding look "we are on the _Eternal_, heading to the Plants. You can't do anything until we get there."

That pissed Cagalli off. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Saying she can't do anything, ha! That is what he thinks, she has so much to tell Kira, Athrun, and everyone else that needs to know. Although it might not be the most helpful information that they will hear, but it has potential to be a great help to do, well she doesn't exactly know what just yet. She bit her lip as she starred at the elderly man "a friend of Commander Yamato's was on that ship! He helped me. Well sort of, so therefore I need to get up, and go speak to everyone in command!" She floated up from her bed and headed towards the door, but stopped abruptly when she saw blue hair in the other bed in the room. She floated over nervously "Athrun?" The doctor hearing her mumble the other patients name, glanced to her. "He's injured from a reopened wound." Cagalli's eyes widened as she starred at Athrun. She brushed his bangs away from his closed eyes. "What wound?" Dr. Burnes let out a tired breath, "he had a collapsed lung from a bullet wound, and he didn't rest and let it heal properly so now to put it simply he is just a wreck." Cagalli swallowed hard and nodded as she clasped her hands together tightly "I see, is he going to be alright?" Dr. Burnes smiled gently to her and pointed to himself. "Yes, he just needs rest. Please don't worry, I'm one of the best docs you can get in space." Cagalli eyed him for a second, then slowly let a small smile come across her face "so you are. Thank you." He watched as she floated out of the room. "Huh, interesting girl."

0000

Mwu threw his phone up against the wall "damnit! I can't get a hold of Mirialla." Murrue starred at him sadly. "I'm sure she is alright. She is a strong girl." Mwu turned around to look at Murrue "yeah, but I just can't help but to worry." She nodded her head a little, "I know." Mwu ran a hand through his hair. "The Plants, Atlantic Federation, and Orb are all ending their peace agreements." Murrue leaned against the wall. "I can understand why the Plants are with October City being destroyed in all. I just wish Lacus didn't let them cancel the treaty's. Then again she probably had no control at this point." Mwu scowled. "She's the Chairwoman, you would think she had complete control. I'd day the council pushed her into it." Murrue just looked out the window. Arnold came in to the room, holding to duffle bags. "Ready to go?" The other two adults nodded their heads to him "yep."

0000

Yzak gently stroked Shiho's hair while she was laying on the bed face down, he knew she was crying, but she was being stubborn and completely denying it. "Shiho." She didn't say anything for a moment, he sighed "I..." She grabbed his hand that he had placed by her head. "I'm fine." He starred at her, and took his right hand away from her hair. "I don't believe you." She rubbed her face back and forth, Yzak assumed she was wiping her tears. She then did something rather unexpected, she rashly jumped up and pushed Yzak away, then slapped him across the face. "I said I'm fine! Go away and do your job, Commander!" Yzak sat in place, firmly. Shiho, was usually the most calm and patient person he knew, that only applied to him though. She would let him lash out and then somehow she would manage to calm him down instantly by just giving him a look, but now she was hurt. She lost her mother, and father all because of stupid bastards starting another war. Yzak clenched his fists tightly, he will make them pay, he silently swore to himself. He left his thoughts and starred at the girl before him, ready to take any abuse she sent his way, just as long as it helped her. Shiho blinked, and eyed her hand shakily. Yzak, didn't scream or break anything? She figured from where she slapped him, all of hell would have broken loose, but it didn't. She swallowed, and leaned closer to him, "Yzak..?" He answered calmly, "yes?" She threw her arms around him "sorry." He held her tightly, "it's fine. I understand."

0000

Andrew, and Kira were watching the news when Cagalli entered the bridge. DaCosta noticing her presence, smiled. "Hello, Cagalli." Kira, abruptly turned so that he could see her. Andrew just took a sip of his coffee. Cagalli floated towards them while saying hello to DaCosta. Kira grabbed onto her arm worriedly, "are you okay, to be up and moving?" She smiled "I'm fine Kira, and even if I wasn't, I would still have to be up and moving." Kira starred at her for a moment before letting go. "I will just give up. There won't be any point in arguing with you about it." Cagalli nodded her head proudly, "yeah, because you will lose." Andrew smirked, listening to the twins. Cagalli then turned serious, "Kira, remember Kuzzey Buskirk?" Kira titled his head a little "of course I do. Why are you suddenly bringing him up?" Cagalli smiled "he helped me at the facility. He's working undercover for Kisaka, and he goes by "Eric." I was really surprised when I saw him considering how he acted during the first war." Kira blinked, "wow. Does Kisaka have a lot of people undercover then?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders irritably "it beats me! He didn't tell me anything! And now." She turned her head away and whispered. "Now he might be dead." Kira, and Andrew's eyes widened. Kira looked at her concerned. "Why did you say that?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders lazily. "Taber, told me that someone who Kisaka trusted shot him." Kira and Andrew shot each other nervous glances. "So if that's true, someone is a traitor?" Cagalli nodded her head "it could easily be someone he has working undercover for all we know."

Kira turned to face Andrew "if Kisaka does have people undercover, wouldn't that help us to get the _Archangel _and mobile suits back?" Andrew rubbed the side of his neck. "Sure, if we knew who they were and how to contact them. I hate to be negative but things just aren't that simple. The main thing we have going for us right now is the _Freedom, Justice, Destiny_, and _Impulse_. Then of course Cagalli still has Orb's army, and Zaft for the rest of us." Cagalli was next to them now. "So things should be okay? It's terrorists right? The said they call themselves _Holy Massacre_" Andrew shook his head, and raised an eyebrow. "Peace treaty's are being terminated as we speak, and that's a stomach turning name." Cagalli was well aware of that. "Kira, I need to get back to Orb." Andrew spoke before Kira, "speaking of Orb, since you are not there right now, they cancelled the treaty with the Plants, after the destruction of October City." Cagalli blinked, "huh? But why! They can't do that!" Andrew shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense to me either." Cagalli had her thumb pressed up against her bottom lip, "Nate is a coordinator, so if he is charge right now like he is supposed to be, there shouldn't be any reason for them to do that!" She pulled on her hair "I'm so pissed right now! Damn Braeden!" Kira glanced to her, "who is Braeden?" Cagalli blinked at his question. "What?" Andrew and Kira looked at each other quickly then back to Cagalli. Kira crossed his arms "you said "I'm so pissed right now. Damn Braeden." Who is that?" Cagalli didn't exactly want to answer that, because she wasn't really sure herself on who he is. Although she had a pretty decent idea. "Umm I don't know. Hey! Is Lacus okay?" Kira sighed as he sat down in a chair, 'Cagalli's changing the subject.' He cracked his neck. "I'm sure she is, but I bet her heart is broken." Cagalli frowned.

"Well, well if it isn't the princess of Orb." Cagalli swirled around and stomped her foot "don't call me that, Dearka!" Dearka floated beside her and had her in a half hug "I'm just glad your okay. Athrun is such a crybaby when you're not around." Cagalli raised and eyebrow and smirked "really?" Dearka nodded his head enthusiastically. "Duh! he was very determined to rescue you." Cagalli sighed, "more like he's determined to put himself in dangerous situations." Dearka nodded, "that could be it too." He then turned to watch the news. His facial features hardened, "those bastards are pathetic."

Cagalli floated to the door and turned to face everyone on the bridge. "I'm truly thankful that you saved me, but as soon as we arrive at the Plants, I'm leaving and going back to Orb." With that being said she left the bridge. Kira shook his head, "honestly." Andrew glanced to the door. "She really needs to be in Orb though." Kira nodded as he crossed his arms, "I know that, it's just I can't keep an eye on her there." Andrew laughed, "Athrun can. Well once he is better." Kira looked a little confused. "Do you think she will leave him in the Plants?" Andrew nodded, "No doubt in my mind, he can't handle a shuttle in his current condition." Kira leaned back in his seat. "He can just take the _Justice_ down once he's better." Dearka looked at him "I don't know why but that sounds odd coming from you." Kira shrugged, and laughed. "Oh well."

0000

Lacus starred at the members of the council. "I will not agree to going to war." One man slammed his fists down on the table. "Chairwoman! We must before anymore of the Plants are destroyed. We have proof that the _Slaughter_ is an Earth Forces ship. It must be terminated." Lacus looked thoughtful. "I must say I agree that ship needs punishment, but we should try to avoid war." A woman starred at her, and smiled at Lacus's kind heart. "Chairwoman, all peace treaty's are gone. Orb is now blaming us for the kidnapping of their Chief Representative. Over half of us believe that Representative Cagalli Yula Attha, destroyed the _Rousseau_. Then the Earth Forces are probably going to team up with the terrorists." Lacus shook her head, and glared at the woman. "How could any of you even think that Lady Cagalli would have destroyed the _Rousseau_? She would never, ever do such a thing. Also I talked to Nate Lancaster, and he never once said anything about them blaming us for Lady Cagalli being taken! Why they cancelled the treaty, could just be they are in chaos without Cagalli's leadership." Another councilman began to speak. "Chairwoman, I'm not sure on how I feel about Orb right now, but October City my entire family was there. I am being honest when I say this, I want revenge! And I am going to get it, with or without your permission!" Lacus starred into his ice cold eyes, it sent a chill up her spine. What was she supposed to do? "I understand but revenge, isn't the answer. It just leads to more death." The man threw his hand up into the air. "Exactly, and they deserve to die, Miss Clyne!" Other council members stood from their seats in agreement, Lacus just tuned out all of their shouting, and slowly stood up and walked over to the video conference.

0000

Yzak was on his way to the bridge, Shiho finally fell asleep and he was going to see where they were at. He walked onto the bridge. "Hawke! Report!" Meyrin perked up in her seat. "We are about to enter the hanger in Plants, sir! The Supreme Council is in a meeting as we speak! Have you seen the news?" Yzak glanced to her from where he was standing. "Alright. Yes, I have." Meyrin bit her lip. "Commander." Yzak stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay calm Meyrin. It's going to be okay." She nodded her head making her pigtails bounce. "Yes, sir!" Yzak smirked. He eyed the Plants as they prepared to enter Aprilius, and sighed.

0000

Luna eyed Shinn as he remained silent and starred out the window at the Plants. He pulled out the pink cell phone from his pocket. Luna now knowing it belonged to his sister, couldn't help but let out a breath of air. Shinn quickly placed the phone back in his pocket, and turned his attention to Luna. "Everything alright?" She smiled to him sadly. "I'm just worried about you Shinn." He raised an eyebrow, at her obviously confused. "Why me?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know to tell you honestly." Shinn laughed a little. "Luna you're crazy." She glared at him as he stood up, because of the crazy comment. Once he was standing he pulled her up. "I love you, Luna." She wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too."

0000

Dr. Burnes looked up from his stool when the doors made the hiss sound and slid open. Cagalli floated in, and starred at him. He raised an eyebrow, "yes?" She put a hand on her hip, "can I have some privacy in here for a moment?" He looked around, "but Athrun is still in here? You do know that right?" She rolled her eyes, "of course, I know that! I'm not stupid." He shook his head as he stood up. "Fine, just don't touch anything." Cagalli ignored him as he left the room mumbling curses. She sat down on the bed beside Athrun, and watched him sleep for a while. She took his hand into hers. "We're about to enter the Plants, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but once we're there, I'm getting on a shuttle and going back to Orb. I wish you were healthy enough to come with me, and I'm sorry. It's my fault that you even got hurt, and made it worse by coming to save me." She smiled to him and leaned down and kissed him. "See you soon, Athrun." She then let go of his hand and slowly left the room.

She walked out the door to see Kira leaning against the wall. He smiled softly to her. "Ready to go?" Cagalli nodded her head, "yeah. I am." Together they walked down the hallway to the exit.

0000

Lacus stood by herself on the walkway, that everyone used to leave the ships and enter the building. Kira gently smiled to her as he walked towards her. "Lacus." She had a heavy frown, "Kira. Were you successful in rescuing Cagalli?" He stood in front of her "yeah, she should be walking through here any second. She kind of got side tracked by a mechanic telling jokes." If it was even possible, Lacus's frown grew. "We have to get her out of here." By this point Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Andrew, and Meyrin were standing there. Kira raised an eyebrow at her curiously, "why?" Lacus looked at the people standing before her, "because Plants just declared war a few minutes ago. Even more so the council is blaming Cagalli for everything." Everyone expected the war, but not the whole blaming Cagalli thing. Cagalli came up to them by this point in time and looked at their livid faces. "What's going on?" Lacus ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm really sorry, Cagalli. I will fix it I promise." Cagalli hugged her back, "what?" Kira grabbed a hold of Cagalli's hand "come on, Cagalli. It's time to go." She nodded her head awkwardly "uhh, okay."

They stood before the shuttle, Kira hugged her "please, be safe. Don't do anything reckless." Cagalli returned his embrace, "don't worry Kira. I will be fine." He smiled sadly to her, "if I could I would go too." Cagalli laughed, "yeah, yeah. Just get Athrun back up on his feet soon for me!" Kira nodded, "will do. I guess I should let you go." She nodded her head slightly, "yeah. Keep in touch. Bye." Kira waved "bye."

Kira watched as the shuttle left, and frowned as he turned to walk away.

0000

Taber walked towards the woman before him with long blondish, brown curly hair, and light brown eyes, he stopped once he was standing in front of the woman. He shook hands with her, "It's nice to see you again, Lucy." She smiled, "naturally." She then pointed a hand to the ship beside them, "interesting ship isn't it?" He looked at the ship and whistled, "your plan to take the _Archangel _was brilliant, and yes it's very interesting." Her smile grew, "the Plants declared war. It seems even the peaceful Lacus Clyne couldn't keep those coordinators in line." Taber grinned, "ahh apparently so." Lucy crossed her arms, "did you get rid of the Princess." Taber shrugged, "I'd say she died when the D-establishment blew up, but I'm not sure." She nodded her head, "okay." Then they heard a little kid shouting, "mommy, mommy!" Lucy turned around looking for the voice, and then smiled once she saw the little girl running towards her. "Laraine!" Laraine jumped into her mother's arms, "I missed you mommy!" Lucy held on to her tightly and kissed her cheek, "really how much?" Laraine grinned and glanced around and pointed to the ship, "that much!" Lucy laughed, "wow that's a lot." Laraine laughed, "I know." Taber raised an eyebrow, 'I didn't realize she was a mother.'

Mirialla starred at the scene in horror, as a man held onto her arm tightly, 'what did I get myself into?'


End file.
